Emptiness and Light
by Kaname Hatake
Summary: He was drawn to that untainted feeling like moth to the flame. She was strangely curious about him. Did his existence have meaning now that Aizen-sama was gone? Would she able to show him there is more to life other than serving someone? Would their 'hearts' connect? This story was a request by TenraiTsukiyomi.
1. Prologue

He feels no pain, his body turns to ash mixing into the dark skies of Hueco Mundo. He found a 'heart' and before he could know of it further: he died. Strange enough, he still kept his consciousness as if he were there and yet everywhere with no sight, traveling in darkness.

He was dead, why was he like this?

Emptiness.

It seems like endless years passed and he continued to travel through that darkness when he felt a pull, a pull to a warm sensation. That sensation he felt was a pure feeling, how unusual; he was drawn to that feeling like moth to the flame and before he knew it his consciousness was one again.

_"Do I frighten you, girl?"_

_"...No. I'm not scared of you,"_

He felt...

...Complete.

Who was that untainted soul?

Did she know of the Heart?

Would she show him...?

Fullness.


	2. Meeting

The last she recalls was the air shifting and Otou-san telling her it would all be okay, 'was something happening?' she wanted to ask, but maybe it had to do with the fact that her ability to see Spiritual Beings appeared when her brother ran off on the 8th of October during the night thinking everyone was asleep. Or maybe it had to do with his strange behavior as of late, or the strange dreams she's had of monsters attacking her and her brother's soothing presence is there, but she could never see him.

Who knew?

But now she's in a black void, its like water in a dark cave and she's floating in it, the air feels heavy and slowly the feeling fades…the ground is shaking, the water gains many ripples flowing towards her surrounding her and then, its gone and there is a light. Her eyes open and she's looking at the ceiling in the kitchen. Yuzu frowned confused, her mind felt hazy and there was something strange about the air.

What was going on?

Trying to slowly stand everything spins and she grabs onto the counter to keep herself from collapsing, if she was affected…what about Karin? _'That's right…I heard Karin-chan call to me and then…'_ she ran towards the stairs and up to find her sister unconscious on the Hall. But no matter how many times she shook her and called out to her she did not answer, _'vitals'_ she was a Nurse, she knew the basics to first aid, but there was nothing wrong with her sister, she just seemed unconscious.

Where was Otou-san?

Finding him nowhere, she pulled her sister to bed tucking her in and left a note on the bedside and went outside with cell phone in hand to find her father. The thing was that as soon as she took a few steps towards the main street, there were unconscious people everywhere. Fear pulsed in her chest, looking around she took a wavering breath bringing forth all her courage and began checking anyone who she came across and they were just like Karin-chan, they were only unconscious.

What was happening?

"!" flinching as a familiar dark presence tingled her senses she whirled around to see monsters coming from dark circles in the air, _'oh no…'_ she took a few steps back and they seemed to spot her. Yuzu took a few more steps back and then took off into a sprint, the monsters chased after and she focused on the Bridge on front of her, the monsters howled making her skin crawl; they frightened her when she didn't have Karin, Ururu-chan, Jinta-kun or Don Kanoji.

Was there someone who could save her?

She cried out as a stinging burning pain filled her shoulder and something hit the ground, _'a bone?'_ she thought as blood began to flow down her arm from the cut, it was shallow, but it could get infected. At the sight of Karasu River she nearly breathed out in relief knowing she might lose them after crossing the Bridge and yet she made the mistake of looking back, _'there's too many!'_ probably hundreds of them, she tripped and hit the ground harshly rolling a few feet away until she met the railing.

Was this the end?

Dazed momentarily, her brown eyes widened in fear as the Hollows closed in on her and then-there was a beam of green light on front of her releasing a shockwave destroying most of the Hollows at its intensity. It felt like the air was knocked out of her lungs and she could barely breathe, she had to hold onto the railing so she wouldn't be sent flying away _'what is it?'_ the beam of light vanished and ash began to form black feet…? It moved up forming legs and then a white torso with hands that had claws as the feet.

Was this a nightmare or a dream?

It was a man with animalistic features, he had black wings a slender white torso, with his bare chest patterned with a hole that seemed to be dripping black, blood-like liquid. His waist was covered in black fur, which covers his arms and legs. He had claws on his hands and talons on his feet. The iris of his eyes were yellow, and the sclera was green, tear-like marks under his eyes were thick and black and he had two large bat ears.

What was he?

He looked at her, something flashed in his eyes and it wasn't hunger like the other monsters it was more like nostalgia? He looked at her with a melancholic look and her wide brown eyes didn't look away from his. He didn't seem to want to harm her and strange enough, she wasn't scared of him despite his appearance. He opened his mouth and she waited for anything, "do I frighten you, girl?"

Was she scared of him?

"…No," Yuzu answered without hesitating, "I'm not scared of you,"

"I see," he turned to face towards the horde of monsters, _Hollows_ is what Ururu-chan and Jinta-kun called them. It looked like he was one, but he seemed humanoid and quite intelligent to be a mindless creature who only devours souls. A green ball began to form at his fingertip, the air seemed so heavy, heavier than the ocean of unconsciousness she was in, everything was getting hazy, "Cero," her eyes snapped open at the energy that shot forward killing all of the monsters.

Just who was he?

Everything turned black before she could ask, but she felt slender arms catching her before she could fall over the bridge and she still hadn't found Otou-san…Yuzu bolted awake and something fell to her lap, looking around she picked up her cell phone and was surprised it had only been 7 minutes. Her head turned towards the pale young man sitting on the bench looking at the playground.

Why was he here?

He was defienetly the same person from before he just looked human, if you didn't count the mask on the left side of his head and the smaller hole on his sternum. His hair was now short and messy black colored with pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils, similar to a cat's (she loved cats) the lines that resembled tears were now smaller and teal colored, he only wore white Hakama with a black sash a sword resting on the bench.

Where was his shirt?

Her eyes moved to the blanket on her lap that turned out to be a white high collared jacket, _'I see'_ it was his, she sat up and then realized that her shoulder wasn't hurting and there wasn't a wound, _'strange…'_ she took the jacket in her hands and stood. He didn't seem to notice or chose to not acknowledge her, "arigato," he jolted, the slight widening of his eyes and the way he had flinched as if stung, he was really surprised.

What was his name?

He said nothing as he took his jacket back, standing he slipped it on and zipped it up Yuzu noticed the black tattoo with a '4' on his chest and chose not to question it. It hadn't been there before and she found it strange, but right now it wasn't the time to feed her curiosity, "ano…my name is Yuzu Kurosaki, what's yours?" he seemed surprised yet again.

Who was he?

"Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra Cifer I'm a Arrancar,"

Arrancar?

What was an Arrancar?


	3. Saving a Life Pt 1

Yuzu's mind nearly went overload at the explanation of _everything_ Ulquiorra had told her, there were so many things surrounding her hometown and her brother and this Aizen-sama. Even if he said that he was an Arrancar a kind of powerful Hollow, it seemed cruel of that shinigami to manipulate the whole group he had gathered of 'Espada' and even though he didn't see it; he had been manipulated too.

For his existence to have some kind of meaning.

The ground rumbled snapping her out of her thoughts and she gasped, _'what is that feeling…?'_ it was an overwhelming sensation, hadn't she been this far she would have felt terrified of that feeling. She perked up sensing something else _'that's defienetly Don Kanoji…'_ he was with a few others, she stood and her wrist was grasped, making turn around and look into emerald eyes. "You will die if you go there,"

"My life is meaningless when those I care about in danger, nobody should die alone and if I get killed it would be my decision," Tatsuki-chan was there with that woman who was around Hitsugaya-kun, she defienetly couldn't stay still and then there was her father. "I'm going," he closed his eyes and gave a sigh, she was startled as he pulled her towards him and color gained in her cheeks.

There was a strange sound and then strong wind before she was set down, stumbling slightly there were gasps coming from various sides and she turned. Running to her father's side as Ulquiorra nonchalantly set his hands in his pockets and followed her, "Yuzu, get away from him!" Tatsuki shouted, she ignored her as she realized her father was severely dehydrated and malnourished.

"He is alive, I can sense his Reiatsu," Ulquiorra told her, she knew that she felt it too it was that it was still dropping and that gave her a bad feeling. Spotting a store just a few feet away she ran towards it, shuffling through the shelves she grabbed a few nutrient bars and water bottles leaving money on the counter and rushing back to her father's side.

"Otou-san come on, drink," she urged him, Tatsuki realizing that the Arrancar was neutral rushed to Yuzu's side along with Keigo.

"Let us help," her father was supported upwards and he began to regain some level of consciousness making the 12 year old sigh in relief, "where's Karin?" Tatsuki asked.

"I left her at home, she wouldn't wake up and I came to find Otou-san," then, she caught sight of the woman who seemed to be with Hitsugaya-kun and Orihime-chan from time to time, she was crying over a man's body. He wore the same robes as Ulquiorra so she assumed he was either Gin or Kaname. _'But she's crying…'_ she thought and the woman had been very nice to her in the past, her gentle heart wouldn't let her stay still.

"He has internal bleeding, I'll have to treat him immediately," Rangiku gasped at the sudden childish soft voice, small hands setting over the pale Shinigami's chest to stop the bleeding, a bloodied hand pointed at a building, "get me several white sheets, and any disinfectant and first aid kits you could find, I'll need a basin and a scalpel if not a really thin knife, for now I'll stop the bleeding,"

"H…Hai!" the voluptuous woman sprang to her feet and disappeared into thin air. _'Stop the bleeding'_ she thought ripping open of what remained of his coat, tearing a piece she pressed it against the wound where his arm was missing and tore a strip to tie it in place, "here, I brought all of it," Rangiku said setting the things down.

"Set a sheet on the ground and help me carry him there," they quickly got to work, Yuzu shuffled with bloodied hands to the syringe and then injected the foam into his arm near his wound to stop the bleeding. Looking at the extent of his injuries, Rangiku was amazed with the human's concentration and ability to work so professionally and she looked up at her father. He seemed surprised with his daughter's actions and then she saw it, the proud glint in his eyes.

Yuzu brushed her bangs back despite the blood covering in her hands, _'he has internal bleeding near his heart and his stomach, I'll have to do a thoracotomy and laparotomy'_ she had read on how to treat these internal bleeding, but the risks: she had no medical history in surgeries and she didn't have a medical license, but if she didn't help the Shinigami now he would surely die…She would have to do it.

"A Shinigami's Reiatsu is their lifespan_,"_ Rangiku stated, giving a nod and taking those words into account she quickly stood and began shuffling through the first aid kit and through the other objects preparing them as she needed and wiped the sweat of her brown with her shoulder.

"Scalpel, Disinfectant, Gauzes, Bandages, Basin" she reached over the man for the rest of the objects she needed, not carrying when several other objects scattered. She was unsure how long it took, but she was finally bandaging the man's torso and she leaned back completely drained, "he should be fine now," she informed, on his right arm there had been so much damage, _'like it had been torn off…'_ she had been able to treat it before it could infect and it was safely bandaged, she had also treated minor wounds.

Ulquiorra had silently recorded everything into his mind, he could feel the hostility coming from all directions and paid it no mind. Isshin stood and staggered slightly, Keigo and Tatsuki rushed to support him, "Rangiku," the woman turned to him, "get him out of here, if the others see him there won't be a point in saving him now," she thought as much, "Arrancar," Ulquiorra's eyes turned to the man, "get my daughter out of here,"

"But Otou-san...!"

"Understood," she seemed baffled that he had obeyed, "come girl," a determined look grew in her eyes and she firmly stated that they bring the man she had saved with them or she wasn't going anywhere. "It seems it runs in the family," Yuzu hummed confused once in the Clinic, she had safely disposed of the things she had used to perform surgery at the Clinic, checked the man's vitals taken a bath and was now waiting for her father.

"What runs in the family?" the human questioned naively.

"Stubbornness,"

"Eh?" she hummed with a frown pondering for a second, Ichigo was the epitome of stubbornness, Karin was when she wanted something, Otou-san's stubbornness showed when he had patients and refused to cave into their demands when they were unnecessary, and her…well, she never thought about it that way. "I suppose it does," she whispered sitting on the couch feeling completely drained.

"Hello there,"

"Kyaah!" she screamed jumping out of her skin, her heart beat was frantically beating in her chest as she whirled around to face the owner of the voice, "K…Kisuke-san!?" Ururu-chan's Boss, what was he doing in her house? He was grinning and waving his white fan, "w…why…?" he turned suddenly serious sending a shiver down her spine and looked over her, "ah…" Ulquiorra.

"What is your purpose in involving yourself with this girl, Arrancar-san?" he was greeted with silence, "interesting," grey eyes darkened and she was pushed behind him and he drew his sword that came from his cane, "revenge perhaps? She is Kurosaki Ichigo's younger sister, or maybe Aizen-san's hidden agenda?" melancholic emerald eyes blinked giving nothing away.

"Kisuke-san…" he raised his arm to keep her from approaching,

"Allow me to speak privately with him, why don't you check on Ichimaru-san?" she hesitated before doing so, to some point she understood that he was probably protecting her out of a sense of responsibility however, her father wouldn't have send her off with someone who he knew could harm her. But then again…she had indirectly allied herself with enemies, she bowed her head embarrassed.

But Otou-san hadn't been upset, he had been worried about her safety and he even had told that woman Rangiku-san to take Ichimaru-san away so there had to be more to it than that. _'I'll ask him when he gets home,'_ she thought letting today's exhaustion take its toll and she fell asleep by the man's bedside resting her head on the bed not able to make out the muffled voices in the Living Room.

She was so tired...a small nap wouldn't hurt anyone.


	4. Fitting In

She had woken to the ground shaking and made sure that Ichimaru-san's wounds didn't strain, Ulquiorra came back wearing…dark slacks, a hoodie long sleeve and missing his Hollow Mask. He blankly explained that 'the Shinigami' gave him a Gigai, an artificial body to mask his Reiatsu to keep the Shinigami from detecting him. He had died so nobody would look for him, as usual her mind had been blown away by his simple explanations.

She really needed to learn more about the Spiritual World.

Her brother had been brought in in a coma, he was losing his Powers and Karin who had been awake by then demanded answers of what happened, but they weren't answered and as much as she disliked secrets, she knew she shouldn't say anything unless Otou-san gave the okay. The first few days were hard, when her brother had visitors Ulquiorra would hide in the Clinic, she thinks he's annoyed, but his poker face makes it difficult to know if he really was.

When 2 weeks passed since the War Ichimaru-san gained consciousness, then, at the sight of Ulquiorra he shot a Kido and made a hole the Clinic's wall. After much explaining and she told him about 'Rangiku-san' he seemed to calm yet still suspicious of the Arrancar _'who wouldn't?'_ Yuzu thought looking at the newspaper. Why?: Ulquiorra needed a place to live, since it was Friday Otou-san let her go over to Naruki City with the Arrancar and search for a place in which he would be staying in.

"But…" she began turning to face him, "why didn't you return to your World?" he said nothing looking ahead with a strained smile she turned to look at the newspaper again. "Ah…we're here," she said, they had an appointment with the owner of a House that seemed very cheap and it was for a single person. "Good afternoon, Haruto-san, we spoke in the phone yesterday," the old man seemed nice enough.

Ulquiorra silently took the home, it had dark colors on most of the walls that made his eyes narrow paying no mind as the two humans spoke. He went up the stairs and found 3 doors, 2 rooms and a stairway to an attic, the Living Room area seemed normal enough as was the kitchen, "I don't like it," Yuzu sweat dropped. _'He sure looked very interested 2 seconds ago,'_ she thought giving a small smile.

"Let the humans take care of business," emerald eyes narrowed,

"Humans?" she giggled nervously and led the man away, he looked at the hall that was beside the stairway and followed it ignoring the kitchen he turned to the door, his hand came out of his pocket and opened and found an empty closet, his eyes turned to the door at the end of the hall. He opened it and walked down the stairs and found it quite deep, a basement it was quite spacious.

It could be useful.

"Here you go!" the girl chirped setting the keys in his hand, "since I told him we'd be remodeling he said you could pay the rent until you've finished remodeling and he will take care of the first month's bills, he's a kind Jii-san, isn't he?" he blinked.

"I suppose," was all he said, "I don't like it,"

"It doesn't mean you need to get another place we can just change what you don't like," Yuzu said

"The walls," she hummed looking around, it was dark and the light didn't come in much because of it. What she didn't know as that the darkness brought unpleasant memories of his time as an Adjuchas, when he was covered in white and everyone was dark like the shadows that crept in Hueco Mundo in its wake of nighttime that never changed.

"I suppose it is too dark, what color would you want?" he stared at her,

"It doesn't matter as long as its not dark," _'he's not very independent, is he?'_ she hummed,

"What about white?"

"…Fine," with the help of Kisuke-san, Ulquiorra was able to settle into Naruki City and got a job as a Busboy during the nighttime and early morning. He got paid well and she went by to his house to help him pain the walls, she once arrived announced and caught him having a nightmare. It was for that reason that she hurried and painted the walls white, Orihime-chan once came with her to help and seemed to be on…normal terms with Ulquiorra.

It brought an unpleasant feeling to her chest.

Before she knew it her brother woke up and sadly watched as Rukia-chan said goodbye from the window, her brother seemed in a depression so she tried to help him in what she could, but he seemed to be moving in auto-pilot during that time Ichimaru-san disappeared, he had left her a note saying he would repay his debt to her and he'd return one day to save her life as she saved his.

He had seemed like a nice man with a habit of bullying her for his amusement, but nice.

Karin didn't like Ulquiorra; in fact, she seemed _jealous_. Yuzu thought it strange, her twin accused her of spending most of her time with 'that emotionless jerk' that a rock would have seemed better company and would actually reply to her. _"But Karin-chan…the only time I see Ulquiorra-kun is when you go play with your friends,"_ Karin called her a traitor and ran off. Her father chuckling in the background left her baffled, sure Karin-chan and her got into arguments over petty things, but this had been different and he was _laughing_!

"Ah, look let's grab some meat and I'll make Sukiyaki today" Yuzu said pushing the shopping cart towards the meat section with the Arrancar trailing beside her. Ichigo frowned looking at the time, it was noon and Yuzu hadn't come back, his father played ignorant saying that he was probably still at the market and he frowned. He did not see his father's grin as he left the Clinic to catch up to her in fear that something happened to her. "I could make some dessert too,"

"…" Ulquiorra did not reply as she giggled skipping alongside him with her hands behind her, although there were some improvements she could now make out how he felt by the minimal facial expressions. It had been difficult to figure out, but she managed to understand it and right now there was the smallest of furrows in his brow; a sign that he was annoyed.

She giggled.

"What…What the hell…?" Ichigo was rooted to the ground, that person was defienetly Ulquiorra and he was beyond certain that he had no Reiatsu. It was impossible, he saw the Arrancar turn to ash! His heart stopped at the sight of the person with the man, Yuzu…his little sister. He had to do something, she was in danger. But he didn't have his Shinigami Power and even with his powers he hadn't been a match for the 4ta Espada.

Wait.

Why was Yuzu giggling happily?

Why was Ulquiorra carrying grocery bags!?

Why were they walking towards the train station?

Just what the hell was going on!?

Yuzu hummed stopping in her tracks and turned people were gathering over a person who seemed to have collapsed in the snow, _'I wonder what happened?'_ she thought, emerald eyes narrowed as he caught a familiar hair color: orange. "Eh? Isn't that…?" the girl gasped, "Onii-chan!" she ran her brother dropping to her knees and was surprised at the state he was in, "please, get back and give him space!"

"…Haa…Haa…" he was hyperventilating, _'did something happen?'_ she thought worriedly as she called her father to inform him. Hugging him and instructing him to breathe properly had been easier said than done, when her father arrived in the car he simply picked Ichigo up and threw him in the back seat giving her a thumb's up and that she should go to her 'Date'. Her brother was sick and he was saying useless things!

Her worry had been eased off when her father called her a few moments later assuming that he had gotten home to inform her that her brother was absolutely fine and that she should have fun. Ichigo's shouting voice in the background cursing using so many words that she was stunned, _'he was defienetly okay now'_ the amount of vulgarism spewing from her brother had been about the ones she had heard of from different people in the past 6 years.

Otou-san must've upset him; she concluded.

"What the hell were you doing with Ulquiorra!?" Ichigo demanded as soon as she returned home later that afternoon.

Or maybe she had upset him without realizing it…


	5. Emotions

Ulquiorra Cifer had a problem, one he'd never in his life would he thought to have ever face. An emotion even his former Lord, Aizen-sama could not rise within him. He could only watch as the 13 year old human no-_demon; evil creature_ glared at him for daring to eat her _pickles_ that she had brought to his home when she'd visit. He vaguely recalls Urahara Kisuke mentioning that Yuzu-tan seemed to be acting strange and that Isshin-san boasted she was at the age where she gained her first experience as a woman.

He had been speechless at how blunt the blonde Shop Keeper had spoken those words and as if sensing his line of thought the blonde Shinigami explained himself that humans go through a stage of growth called 'puberty' and girls usually grew up faster than males and went through a process during 'their time of the month' in which blood seeped from their vaginal area to discharge the waste liquids inside their growing bodies.

It seemed she was going through this stage because she had quite a temper as of late, _"mood swings can also come alongside that time~!"_ the blonde man had chirped with a grin. Ulquiorra felt the emotion surging within him that it affected his body, his hands trembled, his legs felt heavy, unexplained sweating and heart palpitations. While he was very aware that she would be unable to kill him the fear remained, on a different occasion he would have been impressed with the Killing Intent she managed to give off, but at the moment he was in duress.

He struggled to keep his face blank, he reached for his cell phone called the woman and forced himself to keep an even voice as he requested a jar of pickles. A few minutes later Yuzu giggled merrily as she ate her favorite snack with Orihime smiling as they talked, Ulquiorra felt strangely exhausted and did not care for the audience as he let himself drop on his sofa and raised his hand to his face running it along his hair. The motion was caught by Orihime who excused herself and walked towards him as he pulled his hand away and look at it, there was the smallest of trembles there.

"That's fear, Ulquiorra," Orihime said,

"I see," his emerald eyes shifted towards the human, his eyes narrowed. He would not underestimate that conniving girl, that antagonist. Orihime giggled watching as the former Espada wrote down the dates in which Yuzu had her times of the month on the Calendar, it was somewhat cute. Yuzu hummed peeking out of the kitchen and tilted her head as the young man scribbled down from page to page almost frantically. Keyword being: _almost._

"Ne, what are those dates marked for, Ulquiorra-kun?"

"Safety purposes,"

"Since when did you care about such things?"

"It is not any of your concern,"

Orihime burst into giggles.

* * *

To say that Ichigo was horrified at most of Yuzu's and Ulquiorra's interactions would have been an understatement, he didn't find it amusing as his father or Karin. He swore that he was traumatized because he had nightmares about said interactions! He was always on the verge of a heart attack when those two began to bicker, well, bickering on Yuzu's side, Ulquiorra used that intimidating tone that he used to have when he called him 'trash'.

And Yuzu wasn't discouraged even after having a knife pointed in her direction.

Isshin rooted for his daughter wearing a ridiculous shirt with Yuzu's baby picture on it holding a pink Mr. Bunny with paint on his face and pom-poms. He was an _idiot_. Karin's smirk when these arguments occurred calmed him a little, on her hand recording the scene with her cell phone because in the end Yuzu always _won_. "If you eat too much you'll get fat and then you'll get sick, I'm telling you!" came his sister's childish voice.

"You're making a fuss over useless things, give me the box," came the toneless reply,

"No way!" he had to watch disturbed as Yuzu escaped the former Espada by falling back into the couch not managing to spill the Bento's contents as she rolled off the couch to the ground on her rear end, she held the box out of reach as the Arrancar quickly pounced, the Kitchen Cleaver stabbed on the floor millimeters away from her neck as he straddled her his legs preventing hers from kicking, his hand snatched the bento box and his free hand pinned her small wrists over her head.

"Useless," no way, Yuzu couldn't lose! Ichigo didn't care if he got caught up in the moment, his sister always won and he'd make sure that record remained, an Arrancar wouldn't take charge in _his_ home. "Nani?" the confused voice of the former Espada caught his immediate attention, his sister wriggled her body away without much success and Ichigo saw it; an opening. _'Take it Yuzu, take it!'_ he thought his hands tightening around the chair.

Sensing what was to come, Ulquiorra promptly released her wrists and leaned back dodging the knife's swing, swiftly putting space between then, he opened the Bento and grabbed one of the Yakitori and took a bite of the meat, there was a slight _thud_ and the Arrancar's sleeve was caught on the wall by the kitchen knife and Yuzu ran to grab the Yakitori as childish as it was, Ulquiorra stuffed the meat in his mouth.

He grabbed the last Yakitori stick from the Bento letting it fall to the floor, the warm meat neared his mouth when it was engulfed by another. Yuzu pulled away chewing a mouthful with a satisfied look in her glowing brown eyes, emerald eyes narrowed. This meant War. He pulled the knife out of the wall and she squeaked ducking under his arm and ran into the Hallway towards the Foyer. "So, he's out for revenge," Karin said, "that's saying a lot given that his poker face has been failing a lot lately,"

"She still won," Ichigo said with a grin.

"You're forgetting ever since Yuzu first cooked Yakitori for him its become his favorite food," Isshin said with a serious look, "I'd be more worried about Yuzu," all colored drained from his face and he bolted out the door, he found Yuzu a few hours later tied to the monkey bars from her torso looking down and she looked at him with a sniffle, below her Ulquiorra was eating _creamcheese pie_ and he winced. Yeah, that was Yuzu's favorite treat and he could see the revenge there; Ulquiorra might as well have stabbed her heart out with a Zanpakuto.

Well, she got her revenge; she didn't cook Seseri and Tsukune for a whole month and Ulquiorra did the mistake to turn to Orihime to cook the Yakitori.


	6. Jealousy Pt 1

"Onna," Ulquiorra called, "Onna," still no response, "Onna,"

"Y…Yes?" came the meek reply,

"If that piece of trash does not wish his head to be removed of his shoulders have him leave," was the icy tone, the busty teen gave a nod and ran forward to send Jinta-kun back towards the Shoten. The former Arrancar watched the boy shout unnecessarily loud, while he had already 9 months in the Human World learning more about the 'heart' and having the woman and the human girl as companions from time to time, the other human he had a good relationship with was the owner of his home, Hatori Kuranami.

While he's become more open to emotional responses ever since he discovered the heart, he took pride in giving no complains because it was quite annoying to deal with those nosy humans who merely wanted gossip. Therefore, the situation was left the woman to deal with before he took matters into his hands and he did not want to make enemies with the Shinigami who gave him a Gigai. He watched as a ridiculous tall man arrived with an apron another Shinigami who worked in the Shoten in Karakura Town smack the red haired human and drag him away despite the boy spewing meaningless threats to him. It was disgusting.

"Mogami-sama?" is what he caught from the boy's words, he does not remember ever involving himself with any goddess or anyone of such. Orihime looked at him, "what is it Onna?"

"Jinta-kun likes Yuzu-chan,"

"Had that not been the case the trash would not have come here to spew nonsense," he replied tonelessly, she seemed to blush and shift from foot to foot, an action that caught his attention: she was embarrassed.

"I…Its like for…" she hesitated, "w…what I feel for K…Kurosaki-kun," so the trash was in love with the girl, he froze and Orihime squeaked jumping at the sudden glare she received.

"Explain." Yuzu hummed confused, it had been 10 full days since she last heard of Ulquiorra and she thought he hadn't called her because of he was busy with work given that Summer Vacation began just 3 days ago. Orihime-chan had been nervous more than usual and she assumed that something happen and again, there was an unpleasant feeling in her chest. There was a knock at the door and with a small sigh she stood form the stairs to answer the door, "girl,"

"Ulquiorra-kun,"

"Come," she blinked owlishly, just like that? There was warm air that came from outside and she assumed her white summer dress and yellow stockings were fine, slipping her pink sneakers on she followed him outside after informing her father that she was going out. Ulquiorra said nothing as he walked ahead of her in the direction of the commercial area of Town, "that human," she hummed, "the irritating boy that works with the Shinigami," she hummed tilting her head.

"You mean Jinta-kun?" he gave a curt nod as she fell into step with him.

"What is he to you?" he asked bluntly,

"Well…a friend, I guess" his eyes narrowed.

"Not good enough,"

"Eh?" she hummed crossing her arms to look at him, but he had his poker face on and it was difficult to see what he was feeling, he wasn't expressing anything, "well you see, Jinta-kun and I met exactly a year ago, I had a cat Raku," he gave a nod having heard about the shape shifting creature, "well it was he and Ururu-chan who told me he had been a Spirit and we were from the same group of Karakura Superheroes that Don Kanoji gathered to protect the Town from Hollows,"

That ridiculous man who called himself a Spiritualist. Pathetic.

"We've met from time to time after that so a friend is what I'd call him," now he understood what the woman said about love.

_"While one might love a person, that other person may not reciprocate those feelings, love is not easy and its not a happy ending either," Orihime said looking at the floor, "a person like Jinta-kun who had a crush on Yuzu-chan upon first sight is the kind of people who fall in love fast and end up the most hurt, that is if that other person for example, Yuzu-chan does not return those feelings,"_

_"Then, what is the point in loving?"_

_"You see, when one loves and those feelings are returned it could be the most beautiful feeling ever," she said with a smile, "but…there are people who are afraid to come forth with their feelings," she was obviously referring to herself now, "that they remain with the doubt and the hope, of course it would make anyone happy that their love is returned, but it may not always be,"_

"I see now,"

"Hmm…you're acting strange,"

"Forget I asked anything," he stated,

"But that makes me even more worried," he blinked at her words,

"Worried?" she gave him a look from the corner of his eye he caught it, before she could say anything he noticed that they had arrived to the destination, "we're here," Yuzu looked ahead and gasped. It was the Festival! "Let's go," she smiled brightly and not being shy about pulling him to a booth. One would question why he'd go this far for the girl, it was simply that when she smiled genuinely he gained a warm feeling of peace and he had been very stressed lately and he _needed_ to see that smile.

"I'll get some ice shavings," they had been there for 2 hours and still no luck, his shoulders tensed as he sensed a Hollow. His emerald eyes looked up and then at the girl oblivious to its presence, he reached for her and just as his hand was about to grab her arm she disappeared. The Hollow was destroyed and he now faced himself with the end of a Seele Schneider as the girl was pulled close the Quincy's body.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead,"

"Yes, for possibly decades," he told the teen who's eyes narrowed, "release her,"

"You'd believe I would be so foolish as to let Yuzu-chan near you?" emerald eyes narrowed and he raised his hand and Yuzu pushed against the Quincy's chest startling him as she stumbled back, "get away from him!" but the girl stood between them with her hands outstretched,

"I'm not letting you hurt him," hurt him? He would reduce the Quincy trash to pieces "and I won't let you fight," Uryu spluttered not believing what he was hearing.

"Ishida-kun~!" Orihime ran towards him, "ohayo Yuzu-chan, Ulquiorra!" she greeted in an upbeat mood,

"Inoue-san!"

"What's the matter?" she asked turning towards him,

"There's an Espada here and you're asking me that!?"

"Well, Ulquiorra has been living here for a few months now, didn't Kurosaki-kun tell you?" the Quincy's brow ticked as he finally realized what was going on, _'that Kurosaki…I'm going to kill him'_ he thought darkly, "did you come with your family?" she asked the girl looking around for an orangette and found nobody,

"Ah…no," the girl lowered her arms seeing that there was no threat, "Ulquiorra-kun brought me,"

"Eeeh!?/What!?"

"Must you always make such a fuss over everything, Onna?"

"I…Its just that," she hesitated,

"When a boy takes a girl out on events like these are because they are on a Date," Uryu stated bluntly, "while I understand that Yuzu-chan is quite a bit young and oblivious…if not more than her brother…you should have been aware of this, unless…" a sadistic gleam entered blue eyes, "you are and are trying to court her?" emerald eyes narrowed in response, "Hmph, I wouldn't blame you such a pure, untainted soul must be a diamond to you Hollows, isn't it?"

Ulquiorra didn't deny this.

"Let's go," Yuzu with a little pink dusting her cheeks followed after the Arrancar.

"Ishida-kun," Orihime scolded, the Quincy simply smirked adjusting his glasses.

"I didn't lie," he stated.

Meanwhile, Ulquiorra pondered on the Quincy's words, while he was drawn to the human for her uncorrupted soul, he wouldn't go as far as to say that he was in love with her because he did not recognize such emotion within himself. He had expirienced many emotions because of that girl; satisfaction, bliss, arrogance, irritation, annoyance, fear, anxiety and now was...

Jealousy?

He would need to ask the woman what the restless anger he felt, or the unplesant feeling in his chest meant.


	7. Jealousy Pt 2

One of the things Yuzu Kurosaki took pride in was reading Ulquiorra Cifer, it was like a real difficult puzzle that took all your patience, intelligence and observation skills to the test. And lately, she couldn't read _anything_. So she voiced her worries to Orihime-chan who giggled, but Orihime-chan didn't tell her anything and offered the three of them go out for Lunch, so she went to Naruki City early morning to bring Ulquiorra back to Karakura before he could think about refusing the offer.

However, the unpleasant feeling in her chest grew and this time it wasn't because of Orihime-chan, rather, the cute waitress who was flirting with Ulquiorra and he seemed oblivious to it to boot! A scowl pulled at her lips, not aware of the motion had been detected by Orihime _'how cute'_ the busty teen thought. After a delicious lunch, the 13 year old set her share of the money on the table and pulled the startled Arrancar out the door before the waitress could return.

"Kurosaki-chan!" oh this wasn't going to end well… Yuzu stopped dead in her tracks daring the waitress to call her again, "you forgot your change," the girl told Ulquiorra to wait for her there, Orihime out of worry followed both females inside and she was right, things got really _bad_ "who do you think he's going to choose? I'm a woman with a stable job, not a silly girl wish a school crush," the waitress said haughtily.

"Y…Yugao-san, Yuzu-chan d…don't fight," Orihime flustered unsure of what to do.

"What do you know of him? You see a handsome face and throw yourself at them, make them support you economically after you broke a nail," Yuzu stated coldly, "do you really think he wants to date a cougar, you hag!?" red eyes widened, the woman turned to the girl with a furious look in her eyes.

"What did you call me!"

"I called you a _cougar_ and a _hag_, is your old age making you deaf?" the girl questioned glaring at the woman with a glare she shared with her brother, intense, frightening, almost piercing and unforgiving. Orihime could see the girl's murderous bloody red Reiatsu around her, it strangely resembled Kurosaki-kun's Getsuga Tenshou in color.

"Why you…!" her hand came up and it made contact with the 13 year old's face and Hell broke loose. Orihime froze at the murderous Reiatsu that skyrocketed behind her, _'oh no, he saw…'_ she thought with wide grey eyes. Yuzu seemed to flinch sensing it as well, she glared at the woman as she pulled Orihime out of the restaurant and before Ulquiorra could enter she hugged him burying her heels on the ground to stop him from moving any further.

"Release me," he stated coldly.

"No,"

"Release me now, I will tear that trash to pieces," and Yuzu had a feeling that he _would_ and she was uncertain how she'd feel about him doing such a thing, but because a scuffle he couldn't kill someone and risk his safety because he did so. Without a doubt the Shinigami would execute him for doing anything against him.

"Its not worth it! If you do it they'll take you away. I'd rather be hit thousand times over than lose you!" she yelled not knowing what to do, even Orihime's pleads were falling deaf to his ears, "so please…" he seemed to have frozen, "let's just go," it had been supposed to be a day to find out what was wrong with him, not to infuriate him.

"Fine," she released him and smiled brightly, Orihime watched curiously as an expression similar to defat crossed his features before they schooled into his usual melancholic expression. But she had fun seeing the way he squirmed when Jinta was around Yuzu, especially now that the girl came to the Shoten to by candies the red head's dreamy looks were unnoticed by the girl.

"Onna,"

"Yes, Ulquiorra?" she all but chirped.

"The feeling of a heaviness in the chest," he began

"Yes?" would he admit it now? She barely suppress her excitement.

"A desire to rip someone to shreds," she winced, "an unquenchable irritation and restlessness, what is that emotion?" he questioned and she hummed.

"When do you feel like this?" she asked already knowing the answer,

"When that trash approaches the girl,"

"Oh my, what you're feeling is jealousy Cifer-san" Urahara's voice made them both turn to the blonde who was waving his fan with a grin on his face. as usual. Emerald eyes narrowed at him, "I do need to make sure you don't murder innocent humans, jealousy can be an ugly thing," the blonde advised, "does it happen when Ishida-san approaches her?"

"No,"

"Any other male?"

"No,"

"Hmm, are you sure because Ishida-san seemed interested in Yuzu-chan?" rage flashed in the other's eyes, he felt the slight shift of darkness and the Cero did not form in the other's now tightly clenched hand. "Aha! Its just those who you know that like her,"

"Urahara-san you're putting Ishida-kun on the guillotine!"

"But I was joking you don't have to kill Ishida-san," the Shinigami said and the Arrancar quickly schooled his features, how very fun. _'I'll have to tell Isshin-san about this'_ he thought walking past the two feeling the glare boring to his back he chuckled tapping his chin with his fan as he greeted Yuzu with an exaggerated bow making the girl giggle.

"Ne, ne Ulquiorra-kun let's go see the Fireworks tonight since it's the last day of Summer Break they're going to put the big show," Yuzu said walking up to him with a beaming smile, his body lost all tension and grey eyes gleamed as did yellow.

It was time for some fun.

Yuzu was baffled at the scene Otou-san made, Ichigo had pulled her away claiming to not know him while Karin-chan beat her father up. It had been work of Kisuke-san she just knew it. Before she could ponder on this thought further she spotted the figure she had been waiting for, "I'll be just down here Onii-chan," he gave a nod releasing her hand and shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked towards Tatsuki and the others.

"Girl,"

"Its _Yuzu_," she stressed her name, "I wonder why don't you call me by my name sometimes," she wondered. And again, he didn't answer her question. Then, the long awaited firework show began and this year they used neon colors, they were bigger and much prettier _'last year Karin-chan and I got drunk because of that old man,'_ she thought with a giggle remembering how perplexed her brother had been.

"Yuzu come on!" she hummed giving a nod,

"Goodnight Ulquiorra-kun," she did not expect a reply as she ran up the small grass hill.

"Goodnight, _Yuzu_," she stumbled in surprise and whirled around to see him walking down the stream side with a smallest of smirks pulling at his lips. Her face color slightly as the wind blew, she hurried to catch up to her brother and the others keeping her head bowed to hide her blush.

"Are you okay, Yuzu-chan?" Uryu questioned eyes glowing in mirth.

"I…I'm fine!" she flustered.

"If you say so,"

"What's with that look, Ishida?"

"What does an oblivious imbecil like you need to know?"

"Say _what_!?"

"Ah…Ishida-kun, Kurosaki-kun don't fight!"


	8. Conspiracy

Yuzu blames the thugs that her brother regularly beats up for doing bad deeds that she's in the Hospital, Ulquiorra blames her brother and Orihime-chan was trying yet again to stop another murder case. It began with her usual routine; waking up early, getting ready for the day, making breakfast, go to school and then—Her tempo was broken by a group of thugs who chased her because they wanted revenge against her brother.

She had been rounding the corner when she noticed a speeding car and a little boy crossing the street and the thugs were forgotten as she pushed her legs to run faster, had it just been the little boy she would've had several scratches however, a little girl came from the other side and she managed to push them both out of the way before the car hit her and she's hospitalized with a broken leg.

The children whose life she saved came by with their parents who thanked her and promised to pay the Hospital fee's, however Dr. Ishida called it unnecessarily and send them off. Apparently, since he was colleagues with her father the costs would be free. How lucky. Uryu had been the first to arrive bursting into her room with Orihime-chan followed by Ulquiorra a few minutes later and then her family.

"If you would finish the job and dispose of the trash this wouldn't have occurred,"

"You can't kill people just because they're thieves or thugs Ulquiorra, its not the same as Hueco Mundo!"

"Clearly, I will take care of them myself,"

"Dammit! Calm down you're even more pissed off than I am and she's not anything to you!"

Silence…

"You are right, I am nothing to her,"

"Ulquiorra-kun!" Yuzu called, he paused at the doorway.

"I'm leaving to work," was all he said before disappearing into the Hallway, her brother looks strangely guilty and she reaches for the pillow behind her to throw it at him. Uryu throws it at perfect target when her brother dodges it and Dr. Ishida scolds them for yelling in his Hospital and being childish.

Don Kanoji visited her bringing unnecessarily amounts of bouquets of yellow roses for 'Karakura Yellow' she winced because Ulquiorra disliked the man with passion, "disgusting, pathetic," yep, there it was and the eccentric man gasped in exaggerated shock.

"No, no, no my boy!" Ichigo face palmed as the man began to ramble about 'spirits' that served to only fuel the Arrancar's contempt that she was certain hadn't it been because Dr. Ishida kicking the man out of the Hospital, Kanoji-san would've probably been a pile of ash. But she's thankful to her father, there were perks being the daughter of a Doctor because she was released from the Hospital that afternoon.

Its strangely lonely without Ulquiorra's company and since Bostov had mysteriously gone missing for comfort, in a few moments Uryu made her a doll that strangely resembled Ulquiorra in the form that she had first met him in that made him look like a Bat. She hugs her Ulqui-chan close and looks at the clock and its only 10:14am a sigh passed her lips, it was going to be a long day. Chores were absolutely forbidden until the cast was removed as was cooking and its left to Ichigo who took a few lessons under her.

The following day is boring, but the thugs are still out there thirsting for vengeance and she can't go back to School yet. Yuzu choses to nap on the couch she's always sitting on since she got from the Hospital, she woke to the delicious scent of Miso, Sashimi and Steamed Rice. Her stomach rumbles loudly agreeing with its delicious smell and thought Ichigo was already back from School. The clock marked 11:45am.

Then who…?"

"Gi—Yuzu," a smile forms on her lips so beautifully that his breath catches in his throat and was unable to dodge the hug he was pulled to as she threw her arms around his shoulders calling him by his name with so much happiness that a warm feelings spreads from his chest. Ulquiorra doesn't return the embrace, but he doesn't push her away either, "your father said you have nothing to do,"

"Oh…" so he hadn't come on his own, she released him looking at her lap.

"I'm surprised you did now wake with the commotion," she paused and then looked up at him,

"Could it be that you came on your own?" he stared at her,

"Why would I do otherwise?" she smiled again waving her arms to dismiss the topic. It was in moments like these that she savored the moments that they shared peacefully because in her home they didn't last much. There were 3 Kurosaki with fiery tempers, she kept a smile on her face watching the scene that became like a game of ping-pong (Ichigo and Isshin) she winced as the wall was broken and then there was a hole on the ground, "how does this house remain standing?"

"Well…I fix everything," his eyes narrowed then they shifted to her leg. Ichigo shoved his father off and before they could deliver their punches, there was a strange sound and then his father pushed him back and there was a small explosion on the wall, "Ulquiorra-kun?" they both turned to the Arrancar who's hands was extended, _'probably a Bala'_ Ichigo figured and then bristled.

"What the hell was that for!?"

"Take a look at your surroundings," brown eyes blinked confused and then saw the damage on the walls, _'probably over did it'_ he thought scratching the back of his head, "who do you think repairs that?"

"Oyaji,"

"Try again,"

"Huh?"

"I'm busy at the Clinic, it's Yuzu who fixes everything," a few seconds passed, the murderous teen grabbed his father by the collar pulling him close.

"So you're telling me that the past 6 years the one fixing every hole in this house was Yuzu?" he asked darkly, said girl sweat dropped _'please don't fight…'_ "how could you let her do a man's job!? She's a girl! I get that she does the chores and the cooking, but house repairs!? Are you an idiot!?" then, a slipper hit his face and he found himself facing the glare of the girl he had been defending. "What the hell Yuzu!?"

"Are you saying that a woman can't do a man's job?" she asked with her arms crossed, _'crap'_ he got nervous.

"T…that's not what I meant…" he tried weakly,

"Then what was it?" she demanded.

"Y…you see…"

"Well?" he was sure if her leg hadn't been broken she would have been standing and tapping her foot with her hands planted on her waist like a scolding mother, _'not too far from it'_ he thought.

"You already have enough work with the house chores and all the cooking, when I meant a man's job is that there are guys here who could do it for of you," she blinked and the beamed, he breathed out in relief and glared at his father who patted his back with unnecessary force praising him about being a 'good brother'.

Yuzu likes the fact that she can take naps and use Ulquiorra's lap as pillow while he reads dozens of books in the meanwhile. Its quite funny watching her brother gape when he goes by the Living Room. Her leg quickly heals, 'its in the genes' her father boasted and the cast is removed 3 months later and sadly there isn't any more daily Ulquiorra visit, but she's okay with falling back into their usual routine.

Quite suspiciously thugs never bothered her again, she blames Ulquiorra, Ichigo and Uryu. There's something akin to a sinister smirk playing at Ulquiorra's lips as it is in Uryu's and her brother. They conspired to do something and a few hours later she's watching news when she hears about 3 strangers that trashed a Yakuza Bar beating up the delinquents there, stripped them naked and had their clothes turned into _tutu's _leaving them in humiliation trapped inside.

They were behind it, if Uryu's pleased look, Ichigo's sinister grin and Ulquiorra's smirk didn't take for account, they _defienetly_ did it


	9. Kurosaki Yuzu: the Spirit Medium

Ever since Onii-chan lost his powers, Karin-chan has taken the position of a High Spec Medium and while her own ability to see the dead isn't very reliable, Karin takes full advantage of the times where she _could_ see them clearly and has her do the job of helping Spirits cross over. She doesn't see the trouble in helping them, its quite fun if not a bit sad, but she enjoys helping spirits while her ability lets her.

The things was that since Winter Break began her ability hasn't faded and Karin uses one of Kisuke-san's product to keep Spirits away and they all come to her. Yuzu finds it childish and silly how her father pretends to not see them for Ichigo's sake and while she herself who can connect with her brother because she can't really see them, when she could see the dead she's careful not to let him see this.

While he himself doesn't recognize it, he wants his powers back despite his denial and she doesn't say anything to state otherwise. None of them do. But right now she found herself in quite a situation, Orihime-chan seemed to have arranged a get together for her Classmates and she herself, had been walking to the Store to buy a few Groceries for Dinner Ichigo decided to go with her because he would meet up with the others in Town, what he did not know was the amount of Spirits around her and she began to sweat.

"What's wrong Yuzu?" he asked,

"N…nothing," he gave her a suspicious look before shrugging and her lips press against each other to keep herself from laughing at the way a particular spirit is pretending to be a wig or a scarf on her _brother_. However, others aren't as reserved as she is. Uryu made her jerk in surprise as he doubles over in laughter while Orihime-chan tries not to giggle and Tatsuki-chan is snickering as is Honshou-san, Keigo is pointing and laughing and she doesn't see a good ending on this moment.

"What's with you guys?" Ichigo asked and Yuzu is shaking her head wildly, mentions of Spirits depress her brother and they all knew it. "Yuzu?" she stood straight as he turned to face her with an innocent smile, his eyes narrow in suspicion before turning to the others who's laughter had yet to stop, taking full advantage of his distraction she grabs the spirit of the voluptuous woman and he turns to face her and she's giggling nervously.

"Have fun Onii-chan,"

"Clearly others are already having a little too much," the dangerous edge in his voice does miracles as everyone stops laughing abruptly, Uryu's smirk doesn't fade and Yuzu takes this opportunity to sneak away, Spirits in tow. Its quite easy to get the groceries she needs and go back home, Otou-san lets her go off so she could help the Spirits and she's wise in avoiding the place her brother and his classmates were in.

Its noon by the time she's almost done, she's left with a Spirit of a little girl who's scared of the sky for some reason and she doesn't like it. "What are you doing?" jumping out of her skin she whirls around to face Ulquiorra who is giving her a blank look as she tries to calm her racing heart, his emerald eyes shift to the Spirit and his eyes narrow,

"Ume-chan is scared of the sky," Yuzu said patting the little girl's head and then looks up at the cloudy grey sky, snow should fall soon, "there's something strange about it," he knows something and his eyes shift to the Spirit and Yuzu vaguely recalls something, "that's right…" Karin had once told her that there was something heavy about the sky last year, that was when she met Raku and her eyes widen in realization.

Hollows.

In a moment she grabs Ume and a roar breaks out of the sky, she's tackled to the ground and the snow cushions her fall and the ground they once stood in breaks. Yuzu looked up at the Arrancar who turns back, he knows he can't use Reiatsu so recklessly anymore, but he meets wide brown eyes, "don't move," Yuzu could only nod as he stands and bolts at the Hollow, she watches in something akin to awe as he grabs the Hollow by the Mask and crushes its head with another.

He looks so animalistic while fighting and he _literally _rips several Hollows to shreds when they turned in her direction, she knows running will make things worse so she hugs the crying Spirit leaning against the wall trying to stay away, her eyes couldn't move away from Ulquiorra as he kills the Hollows with his bare hands and she recalls how dangerous this man could really be.

_He looked at her, something flashed in his eyes and it wasn't hunger like the other monsters it was more like nostalgia? He looked at her with a melancholic look and her wide brown eyes didn't look away from his. He didn't seem to want to harm her and strange enough, she wasn't scared of him despite his appearance. He opened his mouth and she waited for anything, "do I frighten you, girl?" _

_Was she scared of him?_

_"…No," Yuzu answered without hesitating, "I'm not scared of you,"_

_"I see," he turned to face towards the horde of monsters, Hollows is what Ururu-chan and Jinta-kun called them. It looked like he was one, but he seemed humanoid and quite intelligent to be a mindless creature who only devours souls. A green ball began to form at his fingertip, the air seemed so heavy, heavier than the ocean of unconsciousness she was in, everything was getting hazy, "Cero," her eyes snapped open at the energy that shot forward killing all of the monsters._

She's still not scared of him.

"Ulquiorra!" even someone like him wouldn't get out unscathed, to her absolute shock and horror he rips his arm off that would have been as good as gone, "w…what are you doing!?" she nearly screeched in bafflement, she starts to worry and remove her scarf to stop the bleeding and before she could reach his arm, something white shoots out and then twists inhumanly before she knew it; he had a new arm leaving her staring speechless.

"Urahara Kisuke modified the Gigai to merge with my abilities, there's no use in making a scene," he stated melancholic, Ume clings to her shirt and something snaps within her. His ear is pulled and then his forehead is flickered and it actually _hurt_, he's greeted with tearful brown eyes that causes him to freeze as he feels his throat clogged and there's no wound there to explain the sensation.

"Do you know how worried I was!?" she cried, "because I can't do anything, I can't defend myself a…and then y…you and I was…you were hurt…" she wasn't even making sense anymore, he watches as she tripped over her own words _'is that what worry is?' _he thought watching as she broke down into tears before hugging him tightly, the Spirit looks at him accusingly.

Why does she have to give him that look? It was all her fault that the girl was put in danger to begin with. He's uncertain on what to do, while she's cried countless times in the past he doesn't comfort her, even if she hugs him he doesn't return the embrace. Yet…he doesn't want to see her cry anymore. Yuzu gasps at the hand that is set over her head, "you don't need to cry," he said, "I'm unharmed, my wounds have healed,"

Not completely.

Yuzu likes to tend to wounds and helping others in her father's Clinic, but she has far much more fun tending Ulquiorra's wounds who is glaring daggers at Kisuke-san over her shoulder, humming a melody all the while. Ume-chan had been send off to Soul Society via Konso "I did say some of your abilities Cifer-san, regeneration is an important need if you are critically wounded, minor wounds won't heal," the blonde tells the Arrancar whom she knows hadn't she been bandaging his shoulder he would have tried to maim Kisuke-san.

It didn't mean he wouldn't try when she was gone.


	10. Training & Stalkers

Yuzu takes pride in the only sport she takes in School; Gymnastics. Otou-san said it was fine, Onii-chan had thrown a big fuss about the many ways she could kill herself and Karin finds it an opportunity to give her advice in ways to improve her stamina. Ulquiorra gives her a strange look when she starts to walk on her hands for fun, the floor is still very cold because of the snow, but her hands are secured by warm gloves.

"What are you doing?"

"Walking on my hands,"

"Clearly," she stands on her own two feet and gives him an excited smile.

"While I don't do sports like my siblings, I've taken Gymnastics since I was very little. There's going to be a competition next month and since School is closed this whole month I need to stay in shape," she explains and using her surroundings to practice.

"You're unusually…flexible," she's hanging upside down at the monkey bars, her knees hooked on the handle and her body is turned back to knock off the ice sickles that have grown in the metal bars. Grabbing a bar ahead she unhooks her knees and lets her body swing forward, her hands shift to the side bar and swings her body over the monkey bar and sits there.

"Hai, Gymnastics is all about balance and flexibility," she said looking down at him,

"I see," the next day she's surprised as he called her early morning, 4: 15_am_ to get to his home, Karin grumbles on her side of the bed, Yuzu meekly apologizes before changing out of pajama's. She gets to his house 45 minutes later and as she yawns walking down the stairs towards the basement she flinches and jumps back as a leg makes contact with the ground making her eyes widen.

"U…Ulquiorra!?" she squeaked before ducking and twisted her body out of the way, she does her best to dodge and in a few moments she's pinned down.

"I knew it," he said.

"What are you doing!?" she gives him a knuckle as she scowled at him while he rubs his head looking mildly annoyed. Just barely. He stood pulling her to her feet and she remains scowling at him waiting for answers at being attacked without reason.

"You have natural reflexes," she hummed tilting her head,

"I suppose that's because I have to get out of the way when Otou-san and Onii-chan fight,"

"And agility,"

"That's because of Gymnastics,"

"Flexibility,"

"That too,"

"And speed,"

"Well, there are certain equipments that need it or else I'll fall on my face,"

"Those are components that are needed for hand to hand combat,"

"Eh?"

"You said that you cannot defend yourself, I will properly teach you how,"

"O...oh okay," she said before fully processing is words, "Eeeh!?" there was something akin to a smirk pulling at his lips. Yuzu think that secretly Ulquiorra is a sadist, within the month he began to train her. Of course without Onii-chan and the others knowing, she nearly died 487 times. 487 _times_! He was a sadist, she just knew it and when she just accused him of such he gave her a small, barely visible smirk.

He was evil!

2 1/2 months follow and she's learned many things and while she did not like the near-death experiences, she's gotten stronger mentally. Orihime-chan has come by to train and has developed a few techniques that Ulquiorra put to the test by firing Bala's and Cero's at her Barrier until they were strong enough so that they didn't shatter upon contact, in those moments she felt the full extent of the power differences between them.

Envy can be dangerous.

Then, she begins to feel watched during mid-Feburary and Ulquiorra tells her to not come by anymore. "Someone has been observing your family," she's startled at this, "they tend to linger on your brother, humans possibly hired by someone they have no Reiatsu," so she focuses on School, spending time with her family and she could have sword she sees someone with a camera from the corner of her eye. _"Humans possibly hired by someone, they have no Reiatsu,"_ those words rang in her mind.

"What?" the man looks around for sign of the girl, she had been just there by the Store. There's a slight rustle on the trees, he looks up and the girl is on him knocking the camera out of his hand and hitting him on the neck with her elbow. _'Should I call Otou-san? No…'_ tying the man's wrists back she began to look at camera's contents and she's surprised at the pictures he's taken

Pictures of Otou-san meeting with Kisuke-san, Onii-chan at High School, Orihime-chan, Sado-san, Uryu-kun, Tatsuki-chan, Keigo-san, Mizuro-san, Karin-chan, even Ikumi-san her brother's part-time job employer and herself. Her brown eyes look up at the man who's gaining consciousness, "I'm not going to hurt you, but I need you to tell me who hired you," he says nothing, "you do realize that if I take this to the Police, I can connect 3 crimes that have happened around these people, right?"

"You don't have to do that, I'm just a photographer hired to take pictures. I had nothing to do with them!" _'exploit a weakness and you have answers'_ Ulquiorra was right, but as much as she hated to act like the bad guy, she couldn't just stand by and do nothing. "Here, I have their business card, in my left pocket on my jacket, his name is Kugo! Kugo Ginjo!" the card itself was strange, it was black with the word 'Xcution' on it.

"If you warn him, I'll take this to the Police and it has all your fingerprints on it," she undid the bindings on his wrist and his cell phone went off, he gave her a look.

"That's him," she hesitated before giving him a nod, "y…yes? Kugo-san about your order…" she extended her hand and he practically threw his cell phone at her.

_"What about my order?"_ came a man's voice,

"Did you know that photographing people without their consent is illegal?" there was a slight change of breath on the other line.

_"Listen officer—"_

"I'm not the Police, my name is Kurosaki Yuzu, but I'm sure you know who I am exactly,"

_"Oh? Interesting, so what does a little girl like you think she can do?"_ her brown eyes settled into determined ones.

"I'll find you and I'll get you to tell me exactly what you want with my family and my brother's friends,"

_"Good luck with that,"_ the call ended. This time, she vows that she would be the one to protect her family even if she had to dig to the ends of the earth to find this 'Kugo Ginjo' she would. Yuzu spends hours sitting on her Desk pondering how she should do this, should she get help from Karin, or Kisuke-san?

She chooses neither.

* * *

**On the next Chapter Yuzu goes on a Mission and meets Ginjo, she'll show the skills that she's learned under extensive training under Ulquiorra. The story line will be the same as the Anime this will take place before the 17 month time skip. It takes place during late Feburary. **


	11. The Game Begins: No Hacking

It takes 2 days to gather her courage to do what she was about to do, while she knew that if anyone found out about this she would defienetly get scolded. Her hand reached out for the thick book on the Bookshelf and opened it revealing a crystal screen and a grey small metal pieces connected by a single wire. The Hologram computer she put together over a year ago while her brother disappeared for a month.

No, she wasn't a hacker, she just knew her way around computers better than most and this skill was discovered on a particular day in School at the Computer Lab. Hacking. The word itself was frowned upon on, but if she was going to find this 'Kugo Ginjo' she would have to rely on her secret hobby to do so. No, Kurosaki Yuzu didn't hack into _anything_, but she knew she was able to and it was too easy that she made herself cringe.

Otou-san would defienetly scold her.

It takes her a few days to gather minor information about that man, while there was next to nothing about him she knew how he looked like, Ulquiorra knew something had been bothering her, but for safety purposes they did not see each other and while on the phone. He _always_, always asked if something happened because she was being strange and thanking kami for not having on front of him because she would spill everything and even he would not go easy on her for doing such reckless decision.

Focus. Kugo Ginjou. Focus.

Yuzu slapped her cheeks and looked up at the other bed where Karin was peacefully asleep the only light illuminating the room was her hologram computer, from the grey metal piece came the hologram screen and the crystal was the keyboard, this was her pride and joy; her creation. On the black screen hundreds of codes began to appear and her fingers began to move faster than they ever had.

"Mh…" Karin shifted and Yuzu felt her heart thunder in her chest, she nearly slapped herself for typing the wrong code and stopped breathing as Karin continued to shift. Her eyes widened in panic as someone began to trace her and she canceled the connection bringing a pillow to her face to scream. Yuzu shut the computer off and tucked the book under her bed, burying herself into the sheets.

Lesson of the day: No hacking at home.

A blonde boy with green eyes and black clothes, a long coat being his trademark with a hat on his head walked out of a room and turned to the man with black slicked back hair and reddish eyes. "Kugo someone hacked into the system last night," the man hummed intrigued.

"What are you doing about? Isn't that your specialty, Yukio?" a girl with magenta hair sneered.

"As I was saying, our system was hacked into and I have no trace into finding the hacker, but I have a location the signal came from: Karakura Town," Yukio informed, the man; Kugo Ginjo perked up and a smirk formed on his lips.

"So, she's looking for me huh?"

"What?"

"Nothing, keep an eye on the computers and find me anything that you can get on it," the blonde gave a nod, returning to the room as Ginjo leaned back against the sofa and his smirk widened, _'I didn't really think she'd come to find me'_ he thought and felt a rush, _'this is going to be interesting'_ he earned suspicious glances as he stood with his hands in his jacket he left the room.

The game just got started.

Yuzu sat on the room with pink colored walls and purple curtains, a violet colored bed spreads and pillow casings, she was in Midori-chan's house right now borrowing her computer for a School _work_. It wasn't a lie per say, she was _working_ not just for anything school related. What she didn't know was that Midori had gotten back from getting their drinks and snacks, the black haired 13 year old frowned as she looked at her childhood friend's back and held the need to sigh.

Karin had a sadistic hobby of beating boys up and Yuzu had a hobby of hacking. Really; those two would be the death of her someday, while she knew they weren't bad people as the public thought of them. They just needed to find things better to do, so as she stood watching several windows open on her computer screen she waited a few moments _'but that look…'_ Yuzu looked like she was desperately trying so find something.

She would let it slide just this once so she silently walked back downstairs waiting a minute and walked a bit noisily upstairs, Yuzu jumped and she hit the top of her head with the bed then there came another signal. She closed the windows and shut the computer off before slumping against the Desk, she would _never_ ever do this again once she found that man. "What were you doing?" Midori asked with a smile.

"N…Nothing," Yuzu gulped, her friends was upset she knew that and she was certain that Midori-chan knew what she had been doing. "A…are those amanatto?" she asked approaching her childhood friend and reached for the beans when a hand caught hers, a death glare was what she received "I'm so sorry~!" she cried trembling.

Never hack at Midori's house.

"Kugo someone hacked into the mainframe last night," Yukio informed making the man perk up, "the signal came from the northern area of Karakura Town,"

"What about the one before?"

"It was the Eastern area,"

"I see, keep digging," so she had gotten into the mainframe and was escaping Yukio, what an interesting girl.

Yuzu flopped down on the seat, she was in an Internet Café this time, right here she would be able to navigate in the net without having a heart attack. Anyone would think that hacking into the mainframe of a potentially dangerous person just to find him was risky, she thought it was suicidal. But this time without interruption she was able to trace the IP Address and the exact location.

The location turned out to be Naruki City, on the outer area of the city and she thought it to be risky for someone to be in such location, Yuzu cheered jumping from her seat and then—"What are you doing?" a familiar monotone voice asked making her jump and whirl around.

"Ulquiorra!?"

"What are you doing here?" she shrunk back against his piercing stare, she did not answer him nor did she give him any clue to what she was doing in Naruki City. Yuzu wouldn't say a word, not even if he tortured her by eating her favorite homemade creamcheese pie on front of her, she could no longer watch, "must you be so stubborn? Speak at once," she shook her head, he ate the last piece and she whimpered.

"I'm sorry,"

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Just this once…I want to do something on my own, if I need help you'll be the first I'll call. I promise," he said nothing for a few moments, she didn't have the courage to look at him in the eye and kept her gaze trained on the table. He stood and she gasped looking up, "Ulquiorra-kun I…" he gave her a cold look that made her flinch.

"Do as you wish, girl," and somehow that close bond they had suddenly felt so distant and unreachable.


	12. Yuzu vs Ginjo

Ulquiorra never answered her calls nor did he allow her into his, much less say a word to him. Yuzu cried herself at sleep that night, a few days later she resumed her mission. One would think this was about pride, but it wasn't anything close to that haughty emotion. It was just a matter that she needed to be a big girl and do something on her own for once, it was her own responsibility to protect her family; not Ulquiorra's.

Yuzu looked up and she saw the man, her hands looked down at the computer she was renting from the internet café and looked up at the man as she typed down a message. He took out his cell phone and read the message stopping him dead in his tracks, a grin pulled at his lips as he looked around and she send another message before closing the window and left the café.

'Turn around'

He turned and looked at the girl wearing black leggings under a short white dress that fell loose on her hips, her light caramel brown hair tied in two small plaits that fell just below her jaw with a strawberry clip on the left side, brown eyes looked at him unwavering, "so you found me," he spoke up, "doesn't mean you're going to make me say anything," he stated and her eyes narrowed slightly, _'she's determined, interesting…'_ he thought turning to fully face her.

Yuzu took in the man's features, he was tall, lean-built man. He had fair skin, brown-reddish eyes, and shoulder length black slicked back hair that reached the nape of his neck. He wore dark trousers and a white shirt, over it he wore a black jacket that had a white fur-covered collar. He seemed in his mid-to-late twenties, but the air he gave around him was the same Kisuke-san and Otou-san gave off: he was older than he looked _'a Shinigami?'_ he perked up as a ribbon gathered on her hand.

A _Red_ Spirit Ribbon.

He was a Shinigami, but there was something off about his Reiatsu and before she could find out what it was a green light appeared by his feet, _'what is that?'_ she wondered, but then he disappeared making her eyes widen _'he's behind me…!'_ before she could react properly to turn, his elbow made contact with her neck painfully and she began to fall forward, her eyes beginning to close, his arm caught her and everything went black.

Yuzu bolted awake and she was in a Park somewhere, she looked around and was shocked to find a Diamon Sign that read '極東会' (Kyokuto-kai) her eyes widened in horror. How was she so far away from home in such dangerous location? One answer: Kugo Ginjou. Hurrying out of the area she ran through the streets of Ikebukuro and wondered how long it took the man to get from Karakura to Toshima, she checked her pockets and _thankfully_ found her cell phone with 13 missed calls from her home, 4 of them from Karin.

7:32pm which meant she had been unconscious for 2 hours, she winced rubbing her neck as she found a street sign that led her to the Train Station. Getting home past 11 she got the scolding of her life and while she promised her father that she would tell him everything once she managed to 'clear some things up' it was that sole reason he didn't ground her. Yuzu thought that he would surely lock her up if he knew that she had been dropped by in Yakuza Territory and that; she did not need.

The next time she met Kugo Ginjo he grinned at her, "did you have a nice nap?" a scowl pulled at her lips. She pulled out a chair across form him and sat down, observing him trying to figure out what was so strange yet familiar about his Reiatsu, "I know I'm attractive, but if you stare at me like that you'll make me blush," the kick she gave him under the table was well deserved.

"What's your purpose?"

After spewing a prayer of curses while rubbing his knee, he sat back and gave her a look as if saying 'you're joking' but she was very much serious. They had a starting contest that was broken when her cell phone went off, _'too easy,'_ he thought "Otou-san, I came to pay a visit to a friend I'll be home in an hour," the girl said as he stood, her brown eyes followed him as he walked towards the mini-bar and served himself a drink.

"Want some?"

"No, thank you," she resumed her conversation with her father as the man returned, her eyes trained on his feet and there it was. The green light. He cursed as she ducked under the table and his elbow made contact with the table breaking it in half, the girl stood while giggling, "don't worry too much, that was just the Television," she said eyes widening at the sword that formed out of his necklace.

"Television huh?" the man said using that same green light trick and she ducked out of the way, running at the opposite end of the room and dodged most of his attacks and when she hit the wall she looked annoyed, panting lightly she wiped the blood from her lip and kept her eyes trained on him.

"I have to go Otou-san, it seems that there's a thug that started to bully my friend; I'll call you before I get home," that being said she jumped over the couch as he swung across and skid back on the ground in a crouching position and back flipped as he launched at her. In the last second he stabbed his sword to the ground and slammed his fist into her stomach. She cried out in pain as she was hurtled backwards.

"Did you think you can take me on your own?" he questioned looking bored, the girl didn't answer and he picked up his sword and walked towards her, "you didn't even put up a fight, how boring," he swung down and was met with a black hilted sword with a silver blade, the hilt slightly curved and the sword was in the shape of a regular katana shocking him, brown eyes looked up at him.

"I've learned to manipulate Reishi at will that its become easy as breathing, I was trained until my bones creaked, I spend hours training through sweat, tears and blood. If I thought that I couldn't stand a chance I would've had gotten help from Kisuke-san or Otou-san," Yuzu said, "I may not have come close to the same Reiatsu as you have, but I wouldn't underestimate me," she pushed forward and he skid back as she stood.

"Bring it on," he grinned almost manically. Ulquiorra tensed as he felt the familiar Reiatsu raise and it wasn't that far from his home. _'That girl…'_ she had said that if she needed his help she would call him, but…he wasn't about to listen to her foolish nonsense and have her battle someone with that level of power. He stood going to his closet and grabbed Murcielago and undid the bandages revealing the familiar green hilted sword.

The girl ran down the street, Ginjo following her and then she skid to a stop fully turning and bolted at him Sword in hand, the other raised his own Sword blocking the strike. Her eyes widened as his sword turned downwards and cut her shoulder, he grinned and as he swung across as she dropped to a crouching position swinging her leg across catching him by the ankle, he back flipped using one hand to catch his balance, while his feet touched the ground he leaned back as her leg swung millimeters away from his body and twisted under her arm. He raised his leg making contact with her back sending her flying down the street and crashing into a wall.

The girl stumbled out of the rubble coughing out blood, he appeared on front of her slashing across her chest. He followed her into the forested area, watching as she landed on the branch he bolted only for her to duck dropping her hands to the branch swinging her body around and as he pushed against the tree trunk her hands planted on the branch turning it as her legs aimed powerful kicks sending him crashing into a tree _'I was too slow,'_ he grimaced as she landed on a crouching position.

Looking up his eyes widened at the beam of energy sent towards him, an explosion followed and she fled the scene. He watched her go as the smoke cleared, he looked at his arm and grimaced at the burn marks, he had underestimated its power because she gave off little to no Reiatsu and this was the result, _'time to go back'_ he thought letting his Sword glow green and manifest into a cross hanging on his necklace.

Yuzu panted heavily as she leaned against the alley wall, she coughed out blood and raised her hand to her wound on her chest and before she could finish healing the internal damage her vision darkened drastically and her body felt numb, _'I'm losing consciousness…'_ she thought and hit the ground. Emerald eyes snapped in the direction of where the Reiatsu pummeled, not wasting any time he used Sonido and found her.

Bloodied. Bruised. Battered. Unconscious.

His hand clenched into a tight fist drawing blood as his teeth ground against each other, feeling a torrent of emotions within him: anger, rage, fear and they mixed with other emotions he did not bother to recognize as he walked towards her, she was struggling to breathe, but was alive nonetheless. He leaned down, gathering her in arms with a burst of Sonido he disappeared from the alleyway. They would pay with their lives and his rage wouldn't be sated until he spilled their blood with his own hands, he would take his time and take pleasure in every second of it.

But first, he had to save her life.


	13. Back to Back

17 months since the Winter War have passed, it was a nice Spring morning in Karakura Town when an orange haired teenager entered the kitchen and then was greeted by his sisters. While he pulled out the chair Yuzu came by striking a pose practically glowing, "Ta da! How do I look?" Yuzu asked, a sparkle in her eyes as she spun on the spot, showing off her uniform to her brother, he blinked and then sat.

"Oh yeah today's your entrance ceremony isn't it?" he asked nonchalantly, looking at his Breakfast he spoke "pass the soy sauce, Karin" The bottle was slammed in front of him, shaking the table slightly with the force behind it, he looked up to see Yuzu glaring at him, her entire body cloaked in a familiar murderous aura.

"Here! Soy sauce!" he stared at her surprised before she marched towards the kitchen,

"Why are you mad, Yuzu?" he asked,

"I'm not mad!" she denied childishly, "I waited all this time not showing you how I look in my uniform until the Entrance Ceremony and you're not even looking! Whatever, I don't care! I'm not going to give you any of the burned pieces of rice that you like in your bowl!" she declared while Ichigo stared at her.

"Your skirt's unzipped" he said,

"Kyaah!"

"I was looking," he said.

"Baka, you perverted Onii-chan!" Yuzu cried embarrassed, while this happened Spirits crowded around Karin who got irritated when one got too close and broke his glasses with her chop sticks making her brother turn to her,

"What's wrong Karin?" Ichigo asked,

"Nothing," she answered continuing to eat.

"YUUUUZUUUUUUUUUU!" came Isshin Kurosaki's voice startling the orengette, "ora, ora look Yuzu, which one goes with this suit!? A normal necktie or a bowtie, which looks better!?" he asked with tears in his eyes showing both ridiculous accessories. Yuzu turned to him with an uncaring expression and a fake smile on her face.

"Any is fine," she said waving her hand, "it doesn't matter,"

"D…Doesn't matter!?" Isshin repeated in bafflement, Ichigo resisted the urge to snort at the immaturity his father displayed. A few minutes later they parted to go to their own Schools, he waved his sisters goodbye and walked away with Mizuro. Yuzu looked outside the window keep an ear out to the Lesson, it had been over a month since her encounter with Kugo Ginjo, she had woken in the Shoten with Ulquiorra at her side.

He hadn't been happy with her.

Kisuke-san entered a few minutes later with a stern look in his usually mysterious grey eyes and he doesn't put it past himself to point out the number of recklessness of her actions. Apparently, Ulquiorra told him she had been up to something as had Otou-san. It had been after she was unable to move much without feeling pain, that he had some sympathy and explained the full extent of her injuries.

It took a few days to recover with constant hot spring baths with the help of Ururu-chan, the water had healing properties and it sped up the healing process. She tells him everything she knows, he seemed to know what she was talking about as soon as she mentioned Ginjo's name. He doesn't tell her what's going on, but she knows they can deal with it. It'll all be okay; Kisuke-san would think of something if things go bad, Otou-san would protect them even if Onii-chan could protect himself now.

Yuzu turned back to face the teacher who was giving the Lesson, it quickly ends as does School. Karin tells her that she'll go see the Clubs and she should go ahead. "I wonder what Onii-chan will do after school?" he had mentioned joining a Club to get money, she froze as a familiar Reiatsu tingled her senses and it was around Keigo-san and Mizuro-san, she didn't think twice about running in their direction. When she got there, _he_ was gone and so was the teenagers Reiatsu and she decided not to tell Kisuke-san for now.

The following day it was the same _his _Reiatsu, while Ikumi-san didn't have significant Reiatsu there was a small barely there presence, she knew her brother was working. He had sent her a text message that he had been 'kidnapped' and he'd be home probably late. She felt 2 approaching Reiatsu and decided to enter through the window, Kaoru; Ikumi-san's son gave her a startled look, she raised her finger to her lips and he gave a nod pointing towards the door saying a strange man had arrived.

"How much do you know?" Ginjo's voice came from the other side of the door, "about your own family, I mean. Isn't there anything you'd like to know? For example—" BAM! She was even startled by the sound, for a second she thought that Ichigo had been behind it.

"Fine, I'll take the photo for now, the Shop's closed for today. Please leave," came Ikumi-san's voice,

"Woah, that's rather sudden, is it really okay for me to think you've taken up my request?" Ginjo questioned _'request?'_ she thought looking at Kaoru who looked worried, she smiled and sent him off,

"I'll call you after examining this and deciding whether I'll take it up or not,"

"I see," she waited for anything else, "well then, I'll leave my contact info," she heard footsteps, "Kurosaki, go by Urahara's Shop you should be able to find something interesting," then there was the sound of the door closing making Yuzu sigh in relief and then she paused.

"The Shoten?" she whispered, "Karin-chan is there now…" however, Ichigo didn't know that Karin frequented the Shop because she went to buy products to help her with her Spirit Medium Abilities. She hurried home after giving Kaoru a kiss on the forehead as he bribed in exchange for not telling anyone she was there, "welcome home Onii-chan!" she greeted her brother as soon as he entered, he stared at her, "look!" showing off her Exam Paper, "my first test since I entered School. I got a 95, awesome huh~?" she glowed.

His hand reached out and she was startled as he pulled her close, "that's great Yuzu, you did a good job!" Ichigo said and her eyes saddened, _'so he's affected after all…'_ "go show Oyaji, I'm sure he'll be happy too!" she couldn't tell him that she told him about Ginjo's presence and Karakura and went to talk with Kisuke-san, "speaking of which, where is he?" he asked looking around, remaining silent at first.

"…I don't know," she answered "he wasn't here when I came home, I guess he's been gone since morning," he wasn't facing her and she knew something else must've happened.

"Oh…well, then I'll be in my room," he said walking towards the Hallway,

"Ah…Onii-chan…" he turned towards her with a fake smile on his face,

"What's the matter, Yuzu?" she looked away,

"Never mind," she had been on the verge of telling him the truth.


	14. Strange Occurrences

After talking with Ulquiorra on the phone, she gained some peace of mind knowing he would keep an eye out in case Ginjou tried to do anything against her family. She was surprised he hadn't gone out and hunt the man down giving that he had promised to 'destroy that piece of trash' who had hurt her. Now she was having Dinner with Karin, "where' Ichii-nii?" she asked.

"Upstairs, I called him, but he said he'd eat later," she had been worried about Uryu, he had come by when Orihime-chan was over, but he followed a foreign Reiatsu to her and then as he pursued that Reiatsu Ginjo's appeared and his own pummeled drastically. It had taken her holding onto the couch tightly to keep her from running out, the Ambulance wails were heard minutes later and the sense of calm she had gained after her phone call with Ulquiorra disappeared.

"Oh really? That's what's wrong with adolescent boys…they're all perverts," Karin said,

"Karin-chan, do you mind not talking about such things right now? And besides, Onii-chan isn't like that," Yuzu scolded.

"Hai, Hai, but you know, Yuzu, you should stop holding Ichii-nii onto a pedestal, he's a guy like everyone else not some anime character. I mean…" Karin said and Yuzu felt the reminder of what's happened the past few weeks come forth, she slammed her hand on the table and stood abruptly.

"I didn't think anything like that!" she yelled and ran off,

"What? Wait a minute…I was just teasing you, Yuzu!" she ignored Karin, "c'mon!"

"I don't care! Tonight you're doing the dishes, Karin!" she entered the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Yuzu slid against the door and slid to the ground, she hugged her legs to her chest and really wished that she could see Ulquiorra right now. There was the sound of the door being thrown open and she gasped,

"Ichii-nii!?" she heard Karin say, "Oi, wait a minute, Ichii-nii!" quick footsteps were heard, "where are you going!?" there was no answer, "Ichii-nii!" there was no response from her brother other than the door slamming shut. Yuzu shut her eyes and raised her hands to her ears as she began to tremble, her eyes filling with tears at her inability to protect her brother, she silently cried to herself.

The following morning there was something off about her brother, even Karin seemed to notice since she was starting at her brother as he began to eat his Breakfast, "what's the matter? Hurry up and eat," Ichigo spoke,

"R…Right…" came Karin's unsure response,

"I know…what do you say we go shopping after school today?" he asked looking at them both, Yuzu feared for the worse, _'he suspects we're in danger so he's trying to spend time with us'_ she thought as she and Karin shared looks, "didn't you say there were things you wanted?" he continued and to ease his worries both agreed. Karin decided to go to Urahara for some answers suspecting something fishy was going on, she didn't stop her twin as she went ahead to meet her brother in town. "Yuzu!" he ran towards her,

"Onii-chan!" she greeted turning to face him,

"Where's Karin?" he asked _'I knew it,'_ the worry was written all over his face,

"She'll be a bit late, so she said to go on ahead…" she told him, he gave her this look and put a false smile on his face.

"I see, oh well…should we go?" his strange behavior was worse than she thought, giving him a look she nodded.

"Okay…" just as they were about to go Tatsuki-chan came up to them questioning about Keigo-san and Mizuro-san in which her brother looked confused.

"No, I already had plants to go shopping with my sisters," he told her bowing slightly to greet her the teen returned the greeting, "what's up?" her brother questioned.

"I told them I'd join them later, but I can't get in touch with them…"

"They're phones are probably out of range," Ichigo said starting to walk ahead, giving a polite bow while looking at the teen who spoke again,

"I hope that's all it is…but after what happened yesterday," they both stopped to look at her,

"Yesterday? What are you talking about?" he questioned,

"They haven't told you?" Tatsuki looked surprised, she proceeded to explain about how the previous night it looked like someone purposely tried to drop a steel beam on them and she had been in the area to push them away and keeping them from getting hurt.

"Someone's targeting them!?"

"No…I don't know…" Tatsuki seemed unsure, whatever Ginjo had told her brother it seemed to be affecting him greatly now because it looked like he was about to break apart.

"You should go Onii-chan, they're your friends, right? Go to them…" Yuzu felt that if she hadn't said those words he would have broken then and there, her hands tightened around her School bag as he looked at her surprised, determination filled his gaze _'I'm glad…'_ she thought as he apologized giving her his School bag and ran off with Tatsuki-chan to find his Classmates.

A few things happened after that, but she knows that he went to see Ginjo sometime during that night and the following morning something feels off and she has that feeling of being watched. When Karin pointed out the morning about someone coming by the previous night, but she saw no one she had been upset worrying about what Ginjo could have told her brother that she barely recalls the shift in Karin's Reiatsu.

Ulquiorra hadn't called her the past 2 days so she assumed that he was busy, but it had been so long since she last saw him that she was considering going to see him. Yuzu sighed looking at her cell phone and hummed wondering if she should call him or not, what if he was in the shower or something? Her face colored at the thought and she shook her head slapping her cheeks at the thought.

A sword pierced her chest from behind.

"Onii-chan!" Yuzu was confused, not just because of her brother she swore she had been thinking about something and forgot about it _'strange…'_ "I knew it was you!" hurrying down the hill as he ran up to meet her,

"Yuzu!" he looked worried,

"What're you doing here?" she asked noticing that he was out of breath,

"You're all right," he said looking relief

"All right?" she asked confused tilting her head, he promptly panicked.

"Uhh…its nothing," he reassured,

"I was just on my way to buy groceries for tonight's dinner, would you come with me to carry the packages?" she asked hoping he would, they could be really heavy sometimes.

"Sure…I don't mind," a breeze blew by them and she saw the Hollow behind him, panic shot through her, her brother turned around quickly and she opened her mouth to warn him.

"What was that breeze just now?" inwardly she froze, that hadn't been what she wanted to say, why wasn't her body obeying her orders? What was happening? There was an eerie moment of silence as she watched the Hollow crawl by them and then grabbed her arm, _'why can't I move? Why can't I talk?'_ she thought desperately. "Onii-chan?" the Hollow held her up.

"Yuzu!" Ichigo yelled in worry whirling around to face her, the Hollow then grabbed her leg as she hung upside down to knock her brother away, she called to him, but the words she really wanted to say didn't come out, then the Hollow's large claw held her by the waist and panic thundered in her heart.

"Onii-chan! Something's pulling me! Stop it!" he seemed to realize what was happening as he ran forward not before grabbing a pole near the light post,

"Let Yuzu…go!" the Hollow knocked her brother against a wall this time,

"Onii-chan!"

"Dammit…why can't I see it!?" feeling some control of her body, she finally spoke the words she wanted to say.

"Onii…chan…run away…" then her mind hurt far too much by the effort of fighting whatever force that had been obligating her to obey commands that weren't her own, everything went black unaware of what occurred next, she vaguely recalls soaring through the air and then someone catching her, it wasn't her brother.

It was Kugo Ginjo.

She decided it was time to confront him about his actions again, once Karin fell asleep she got up from bed and followed her brother to Naruki City waiting until she saw the man. He walk past her and paused, turning he looked at her and there was mild recognition and no amonisity like their previous encounters, "and you are?"

What?

Was he really pretending not to know her?

"You shouldn't act like you don't know me," he hummed and a smirk pulled at his lips,

"I saved you a few hours ago, you're supposed to be home its past your curfew little girl," her brown eyes narrowed, he blinked in confusion, "you're giving me that same evil look your brother gave me, what'd I do?" her eyes widened in surprise, there was no lie in his words.

How could this be happening?

Why didn't he remember her?

He almost killed her in the past for kami's sake!

"Well?"

"I'll just say this once," glaring at him, "if you hurt my brother, I will hunt you down and I won't be the only one, believe me" he seemed surprised at her declaration.

"That's funny, considering you couldn't even run away from that Hollow,"

"There's something strange going on and that Hollow was part of it, I don't have to explain myself to someone like you, but I'll tell you this if you put my brother in any kind of danger. I won't be the first or the last to come after you," he smirked.

"Sounds fun,"


	15. Moving Forward

The days go by and everything seems to have calmed, Isshin pulled her ear for going to confront Ginjo Kugo, but he was as surprised as Kisuke-san when she told him about her experience with the Hollow in detail and Ginjo's strange attitude and the fact that he couldn't recall her. Otou-san walks her home and things have been very quiet ever since, so she takes advantage of the fact that Ichigo isn't home very often nowadays and goes to Naruki City to finally see Ulquiorra.

He was taking care of his sword; oh he was out for blood alright.

"What brings you here?"

"Really? I haven't seen you in almost a month and you're asking that," she pouted, he blinks indifferently and tilts his head towards the couch that she takes full advantage of and sits on it, "is something wrong?"

"No,"

"Why are you polishing your sword?"

"All swords need to go under maintenance," he answered tonelessly.

"I see,"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Do you want me to go?" he seemed startled at the question,

"…Why do you say that?"

"You asked why I was here? I'm here because I wanted to see you," he stared at her for a few seconds,

"Your father will give me grief,"

"He's busy with Kisuke-san lately, I left a note so he won't mind," he said nothing for a moment,

"Why did you want to see me?"

"I missed you," she felt her face color at her own answer, "d…does that bother you?" he closed his eyes for a moment, he began to sheathe Murcielago.

"No," she beamed,

"I'll make Yakitori!" she bounced on her heels and hurried to the Kitchen missing the slight smile that appeared on his features, _"I missed you,"_ those words brought a warm yet pleased feeling in him. He stood taking Murcielago back to its place and decided to help her with Dinner. Its after Dinner that he notices the shake of her shoulders and it wasn't because she was laughing,

"…Hic…" she doesn't notice when he walks towards her nor notices as he sits beside her on the couch, however, she's too focused on herself to process that he's hugging her to comfort her. She clings to him as she cries her heart out, he makes sure to inform her father that she'll be staying before the man storms into his home at midnight accusing him of nonsense like kidnapping. "Stay…" she's already asleep, but her grip on his wrist is firm and he stands by the beside for a moment before slipping beside her.

Yuzu finds her sleep that night nightmare-less and quite peaceful with Ulquiorra's secure embrace around her, the morning is awkward, but she's somewhat grateful for his poker face though she can't help the blush that raised to her cheeks at how adorable he looks recently awake. Messy bed hair, droopy eyes, a childlike aura of innocence that its hard to resist taking a picture, "what are you doing?" he asked looking at her dazed.

"Picture," she chirped, she had a whole collection of pictures about moments similar to these ones stored on her cell phone's memory. Breakfast is made, but she's surprised when he holds out a spoon with something white on it with color on her cheeks her mouth takes in the spoon and she pulls away savoring whatever it was on it. Her eyes lit up like fireworks, creamcheese pie! "Its delicious!" she doesn't mind him feeding her anymore.

Karin gives her a suspicious glances when she freaks about once at home about the whole ordeal.

A few days pass and she recalls vague memories of what occurred the night before, 'Shuu-chan' comes to mind, but she can't put a face to that name, her memories have a fog and Otou-san says it'll be okay that she had been under the influence over one of the enemy's ability and it would take a few days for the effect to fade.

She stands with everyone by Karasu River to greet her brother back from Soul Society, while pretending that she can't see him Karin points out that her brother was the other direction. _'That's right…they don't know that I trained with Ulquiorra-kun, or that my ability to see Spiritual beings hasn't faded since last December'_ she thought and while she had a few slip ups, Karin took that as the rare times in which she could see the dead to push her Medium Position onto her.

She falls into her usual routine of visiting Ulquiorra in which she notices he's distracted, "is something wrong?" she builds up the courage to ask looking up from her Textbook to look at him.

"Hueco Mundo," she tilted her head, "the Hollows, there is something happening," she hummed confused and wondered if it had to do with the incident that occurred 2 days ago in which her brother brought an injured Shinigami home who had been staying in his room.

"Shouldn't you go see?" she asked worriedly,

"Ie, Harribel is there,"

"Harribel?" that was a strange name,

"She is a true Vasto Lorde, her Rank was Tercera Espada,"

"Does that mean she's stronger than you?" he gave a nod, "I see," pausing for a moment, "what's Hueco Mundo like?" he seemed to ponder on how to explain it to her.

"Close your eyes," he instructed, giving him a strange look she obeyed and nothing happened, creaking one eye open she panicked as he gauged out his own eye.

"What are you doing!?" she cried rushing towards him, he simply grabbed her wrist pulling her to his lap trapping her arms with his arms and her face turned red at the position, he set her down between his legs and on his other hand he held his eyeball that strangely wasn't covered in blood, "Ulquiorra-kun!"

"Close your eyes," his voice was by her ear, his breath causing shivers to run through her body and completely red faced she did as instructed when there was the sound of something breaking and images filled her mind of a stange land. It was nighttime, a crescent moon on the sky and the ground was filled with endless sands of the colored white, dead trees and it felt empty.

"…I see," she whispered realizing this was another of his many abilities, she then saw another location it was very dark and there were tree-like plants that were actually minerals and it was the ends of those plants that extended on surface, there were shadows lurking and various caves, _'Menos Grande Forest'_ startled at the voice at first she assumed he said something.

Then there was a large white structure with a dome rooftop, it changed to a entrance in which were several corridors and a green walls around then, there were long Hallways, a dimmed room that resembled a cell, a throne like room with several pillars and a tall chair, a control room where there were various keys and screens and another room where there was a long table with 11 chairs _'Las Noches'_ then the images faded.

Her eyes opened having never imagined that Hueco Mundo would look like that, "its strangely…peaceful,"

"If you find a location in which predators lurk in every shadow peaceful, then I pity your sense of judgment," she scowled at his words and looked up at him, he looked down at her "what is it?"

"You have no tact,"

"Do you wish for me to deceive you?" she sweat dropped,

"Never mind…" he doesn't seem to mind when she leans against him as she picks up her Textbook and continued to study. In fact he seemed to encourage it, if his chin leaning over her head as his as he seems to read her Biology Textbook didn't say much. Its 5 when he walks her to the train station and stays there until the train leaves that she realizes what he sensed earlier was more than he let on.

On her way home she runs into Orihime-chan, Uryu-kun and Sado-san who were on their way to visit her brother, she accepts the bread Orihime gives her and eats with Karin at the table after changing out of her Uniform. It's a while later that Karin looks outside and she senses it too, the Reiatsu that of a Hollow's almost similar to Ulquiorra's yet much weaker, there's a clattering sound.

"He's making a mess again," she says, "hey Onii-chan!" Karin simply chews on her bread looking up at the ceiling.

Something strange was defienetly going on.


	16. Saving a Life Pt 2

"9 years ago, Yhwach made a selection of Quincies. I heard that Quincy Folklore, also tells about a sealed King; according to that…the sealed King…would regain his heart after 900 years…his intellect after 90 years…and his power after 9 years...to regain his powers, Yhwach…stole the power of mixed-blood Quincies whom he considered 'impure' and made it his own because of that, Kanae Katagiri who was already weak died and Masaki…lost the power, the fight and died," Isshin spoke, Yuzu gasped horrified as she used her hand to cover her mouth where she stood at the top of the stairs.

"…How…How could he do something like that…? Because he's the King…? Who is Yhwach…!?" Ichigo demanded.

"Yhwach is the one who started the Quincy, all Quincy come from him and…his blood flows in ever Quincy," Isshin answered, Yuzu froze at those words there was a moment of silence before she heard her brother speak.

"Oyaji," he said, "thank you," she wondered why he was thanking him? She heard them leave the house and faint muffles outside, she forced her legs to move and continue the path to the bathroom having been on her way when she heard a clattering sound and thought it a thief, but when she heard her father mention something about 'gut spilling' she remained on the stairs waiting.

Later that day, they were attacked.

Yuzu ran forwards at the person who attacked her sister, materializing a Reiryoku Sword in her hand she swung down with all her strength making him defend, he used both hands to hold off the sword she materialized and was stunned at the strength behind her attack since she was just a little girl, he skid back several feet away _'she's no stranger to combat'_ he thought.

She jumped down at him sword pointed down at him, swinging the sword across he ducked and twisted out of the way turning towards her as the Reiryoku Swords stabbed on the ground, _'perfect balance, its not Hand to Hand Combat its…Gymnastics,'_ he watched as she switched hands on the hilt, her body twisting and her foot made contact with his shoulder making him stumble back, she pulled the sword out and landed on her feet.

She bolted at him and he swung at her, skillfully maneuvering out of the way her hand touched his Spirit Weapon using it as balance, twisting behind him, her legs wrapped around his neck and twisted their bodies and both crashed down, she rolled away de-materializing the sword getting in a crouching position as he turned the Seele Schneider in hand and bolted at her.

He was surprised at her agility, flexibility and speed _'she's better at close combat, but its not a single style there's a few in there'_ he calculated her next move. He grabbed her by the ankle and shoved her down to the ground, only for her to vanish before his Seele Schneider could pierce her shoulder to immobilize her she disappeared, he whirled around swinging across, her feet landed on the blade she jumped over him and pushed against his back making him stumble.

Her hand touched his torso and electricity cackled at her finger. "Hado #4. Byakurai," before he could dodge an electricity bolt hit him point blank range _'even with Blut Vene…there's internal damage'_ he thought as he crashed into a wall. He coughed out blood, the girl gave him a glare "stay away from my family," she turned her heel and grabbed her shocked sister's arm pulling her to her feet and ran.

"You shouldn't have showed me mercy," he said through clenched teeth.

Karin didn't point out the broken Chain of Fate in her own chest knowing Yuzu was probably full aware of it, despite her questions Yuzu never answered where she learned to fight or what kind of power did she have, all she did was make her run and then, a man appeared on front of them "ya need tah get out of here," he said with a strange accent.

"Take her to Soul Society, I can handle my own,"

"Ya sure?" Gin frowned, Yuzu nodded

"He was weaker than me, without a doubt they'll send someone stronger and they can't get their hands on either of us and if they do…"

"I got it," Karin protested and her wrists were bound as well as her mouth, "I'll see ya then," they parted ways and Karin protested all the way to Soul Society and froze as she caught sight of the place, "this is not good…" she didn't even have the energy to curse him in her mind, he set her off and undid the bindings, "come 'ere yer gon' help me get the wounded out,"

"Yeah…" she followed him into the rubble.

Yuzu crashed into the ground crying out in pain, rolling out of the way at the sword that made contact with the ground she raised her arm and pushed her leg up kicking his chin and twisting her body with her hands supporting her body in the ground she pushed against the ground, hitting him on the chest, twisting over him her elbow made contact with his torso and he grabbed her pinning her down causing rubble to fly upwards, his sword made contact with her back dangerously close to her spine.

"Now, we're going to see his Majesty," he dragged her by the leg into black shadows, _'no…I can't fail here…Ichigo needs my help…'_ a beam of light that had shot to the sky now returned a green color and crashed on the ground between both "What is this…?" the green was covered by black Reiatsu and then, a figure stood inside black wings stretched and then a pale finger pointed at the Quincy, "Arrancar," a cero fired and it destroyed the whole street. Yuzu wasn't sure what happened next, but she was looking into emerald eyes.

"Ulqui…orra…kun…" she's never felt more secure in his arms than she did now even if he looked inhuman.


	17. Hueco Mundo

She wakes up in her bed wincing as some of her wounds are tender, but most are healed several bandages on every other limb and around her head. Ulquiorra is sitting on Karin's bed looking at her, he seems melancholic, but she sees the fire in his eyes; the burning rage in them. It looked like her father tended her wounds, there were traces of his Reiatsu in her body. "Ulquiorra-kun,"

"You were targeted," he said,

"It seems that way,"

"By Quincy," she hummed,

"Hai,"

"You don't look surprised,"

"Early morning…I eavesdropped on Otou-san, he spoke about the King of the Quincies, it looks like he's the reason Kaa-chan died and Soul Society was invaded, their Soutaichou was killed by that King," she said, "Onii-chan was targeted by that King and well…we have the same parents, half-Shinigami and half-Quincy both Bloodlines are pure and coated in power," Yuzu said softly, "A Noble Shinigami for a father and an Pureblooded Quincy for a mother, people are bound to be interested,"

"You're coming with me,"

"Eh? Where?"

"Hueco Mundo,"

"Why?"

"You once asked why I didn't return after the War was over,"

"Hai,"

"That was because I would be unable to protect you,"

"!" her eyes widened in surprise at the declaration, "what…what do you mean?" he looked at his hands,

"In my battle with Kurosaki Ichigo, I discovered a heart," Ulquiorra said, "I was dead until I sensed you, I died in that battle and when I sensed your Soul…a pure, uncorrupted Soul the emptiness inside of me was filled," she gasped, "while I did not understand emotions in that time, I knew one thing: I wished for your safety,"

"Ah…"

"Now, you are in danger and I will not fail to do so again," he looked up at her, "you're coming with me to Hueco Mundo,"

"O…Okay, what about Otou-san?"

"He's gone to Soul Society to aid the Shinigami,"

"So…he let you take me willingly?" she doubted it,

"Urahara Kisuke, Sado Yasutora and the woman are there," she gave a nod of understanding, "change your clothing, it is cold there. We will grab some things for the woman," he left the room after that. She decided to put on black leggings, a long sleeve white dress with a black lining around her waist, it fell mid-thigh. They stopped by both Sado-san's and Orihime-chan's Apartment to grab things for them.

As soon as she stepped into the eerie passage, they were in the land she had seen from his vision "is that them?" she asked looking at the Tent ahead, he gave a nod and she walked beside him when the Tent's entrance was suddenly burst open and her eyes widened at the man who got in her personal space.

"You're late, you freakin Emospada!" the man snapped.

"Grimmjow," came the icy reply from behind her,

"You bastard do you realize that we've been waiting hours for your white ass to-! And…who the hell are you?" he asked looking down at her,

"Eto…I'm Yuzu Kurosaki," a gleam entered his teal eyes, she gasped and beamed "Orihime-chan!" she ran past the Arrancar not wanting to be literally in between feuding men. The busty teenager smiled hugging her back with a happy cry of 'Yuzu-chan!' they pulled away, she unhooked the bag from her shoulder, "I brought you some things I thought you'd might need,"

"Thank you, come inside Urahara-san is waiting,"

"I will tear you to pieces if you dare touch her,"

"W…What the hell!?" Grimmjow almost felt his heart stop at the dark undertones of Ulquiorra's threat, he turned to face him and he wasn't met by his usual melancholic expression but rather, eyes flaring with emotion said promises of death, "you're different…" he was as ruthless, or even more than before, but he didn't have that emotionless personality of before.

The Human World changed him.

It seriously creeped him out!

The woman seemed to be used to this, in fact, they looked like dare he say _friends_ and that human, Ichigo's younger sister she seemed very _close_ with him. If she wasn't a little girl he might've thought Ulquiorra had the hots for her. Grimmjow paused to consider the idea, the thought itself was absurd, but as his eyes focused on those three. It seemed that said idea wasn't that far off from the dot.

She was sitting on his lap for the love of…! _'Calm down,'_ he thought all of these changes were getting to be too much for him and he was itching for a fight to release the stress. He stood abruptly and stormed outside he needed to kill something before he lost it, "Dammit, what the hell?" he looked around and found nobody around making his jaw clench tightly.

"Watch out!" _'what?'_ he was tackled out of the way and the sand exploded where he once stood, it was that human girl who looked up and he nearly cursed as her undeveloped chest was at his face. He could feel heavy Killing Intent coming from Ulquiorra, he pushed the girl off and she seemed surprised before turning to where she was looking at before, a blonde man with white robes, "ah…" he was much stronger than the others.

"You do not belong here, come with me, Princess," he spoke.

"Eh?"

"The only living human from the Kurosaki Family, you are its Heir and you must carry the Quincy name proudly," her eyes shadowed by her bangs, the others observed Haschwalth for a moment.

"Living human? Kurosaki family? Heir? Quincy?" she said softly, "me and my Siblings are all human, Powers won't change that, I'm not the only living humans my brother is still alive and I'm no heir and I'd rather die than be one of you," the blonde's eyes narrowed, "you're pathetic," multiple eyes widened at the girl's insult, but that must be Ulquiorra's influence on her, "who would ever follow the reason that your mother is dead? I'd be spitting on her grave,"

"You're smearing her memory by siding with the Shinigami and the Arrancar,"

"Yuzu-chan!" Orihime called out and then there was a loud SLAP!

"Smearing her memory!? What do you know anything about her!?" Yuzu cried tears in her eyes, "she didn't raise you," she shoved him, "she didn't love you," another shove, "and she didn't leave her family to love a man who was a Shinigami!" she yelled, "I'm the daughter of a Quincy and a Shinigami and that won't ever change, I will never join you. Get that through your head!" she yelled almost hysterically.

"I see," but before his sword could piece her chest it was stopped by another,

"Ulquiorra-kun…" she whispered,

"Go to the woman," giving a nod green Reiatsu began to flare around him as he began to undergo a transformation, the Reiatsu was like rain. "Enclose, Murcielago," black bat wings sprouted from on his back, his hair grew longer, and his Hollow mask centers on the top of his head with two large horns extending outward to the sides towards the front. The lines on his face become black, broader, and more triangular, and his fingernails lengthen. His Arrancar attire became more form fitting and closed at the top, becoming more like a robe towards the bottom.

"This Reiatsu…" it was powerful in an instant the Arrancar was on him with a green energy javelin.

"Luz de la Luna," with the green weapon at his neck he used Hirenkyaku to move away, but the former Espada was quick to follow and there was a green explosion followed causing ripples in the wind blowing strongly around them. Yuzu felt her consciousness slip after feeling a sharp pain in her chest that she barely noticed it was a blue arrow there were a few calls to her name.

Why did her body hurt so much?


	18. I Love You

When she came to, it had been 2 weeks since her trip to Hueco Mundo apparently she missed out on everything that happened, but she was told that her brother defeated the Quincy's King, Karin would be attending Shinigami Academy and that her brother would be promoted to Captain as soon as his School Year ended. Otou-san would be staying with her until she was and adult and Kisuke-san seemed to be retaking his position as Captain of the 12th Division.

Oh, and she had quite a few visitors from Hueco Mundo.

Harribel was a beautiful woman, a bit too serious on the side, she was rescued by Uryu from the Vandenreich Hideout, he got a scolding for infiltrating them to avenge his mother's death and a few knuckles from Ichigo. Then there was Nell, or Nell-chan, the little Arrancar seemed very attached to her going as far as to call her 'mama' and then there was Grimmjow, he was muttering that it wasn't by choice that he was here. Ulquiorra seemed to dislike him because throughout the time they were here he had been glaring daggers.

"Grimmjow," the Arrancar looked at the human with a frown, he did _not_ want to die anytime soon and the longer he was close to the human his life was endangered, his eyes widened at her smile, "come by and visit sometime," Yuzu said.

"Oh my," Urahara found it amusing the way the blunette's face colored red,

"Like hell I will!" he stormed away, Uryu snickered while adjusting his glasses much to Yuzu's obliviousness. The Arrancar tried to calm his heartbeat, he had been taken aback, there was no freakin way that he liked that human, no _fuckin way!_ Harribel gave him a suspicious glance as he leaned against one of the broken walls that remained from Las Noches, "I'm going to kill her," that would solve the problem.

"Ulquiorra will tear you to pieces faster than you'd blink,"

"Shut up!" he snapped at the blonde woman,

"Does Gwimmjow-thama like Yu-chan like Ulquiowwa-thama?" Nell asked innocently, his aura changed drastically from frantic to murder and Nell chose this moment to flee with her brothers apologizing for her insolence as Cero's were fired in their direction.

"I wonder why did he storm off like that?" Yuzu asked looking at the place where the Garganta was once open in confusion, "oh well." It was later that night that she found Ulquiorra in the Shoten's rooftop back in his Gigai that concealed his Arrancar features looking at the full moon. "Ulquiorra-kun," she said, once again without her consent she was pulled to sit between his legs.

"…"

"…"

"Is something bothering you?"

"The heart,"

"You already understand most of it, don't you?" she asked confused, "Ulquiorra-kun," turning to face him he looked down to meet her gaze and there was something about his eyes that made her squirm, "w…what's wrong?" he took her head and brought it to his chest, "I don't understand what are you…? Oh," it was racing,

"Its become like this over a year ago," he spoke,

"Are you scared of something?" she asked worried.

"That is not it," he denied,

"Then, what is it?" she gasped, "your hand…" it was trembling,

"It trembles," he stated,

"I can tell, but…" she started to think of the possibilities of why, but she met a wall, then she noticed the quickness of his breath "eh!? Are you hyperventilating!?" she began to panic, "q…quickly count to—!" she was pulled to an abrupt hug, "Ulquiorra-kun!" he was sick, he needed to see Kisuke-san.

"I'm not ill," he stated, "I become like this when I am with you,"

"W…What!?" she heard incorrectly, right?

"The woman explained what it was,"

"Orihime-chan?"

_"Fu, fu, fu why don't you go see Ulquiorra, Yuzu-chan he's in the rooftop, good luck~!"_

Wait, could Orihime-chan have…

Wait. Wait. Wait.

She still didn't understand what was wrong with Ulquiorra-kun.

Racing heartbeat

Trembling hands

Shortness of breath…

…All because of her. Funny, it was a lot how she got when she was around him and that was because of her crush. Yuzu stilled for a moment as she processed her own thoughts.

NO WAY!

Ulquiorra blinked as the girl began to shake, he frowned in confusion as he looked down at her and her hands were tightly gripping his shirt, her face was red to the ears and she looked embarrassed _'she realized it'_ he thought, now it was time to wait for her response. "T…that's impossible," she whispered in a wavering voice.

"I assure you its not,"

"B…but, but I'm not pretty or anything! I'm not…I'm not!" she needed to stop stuttering like a fool! Ulquiorra stared _'what a peculiar reaction'_ she wasn't rejecting him, on the other hand it almost seemed as if she was implying that she wasn't good enough for him, in that cause that possibly meant…she felt something too. He hadn't imagined things based on his own emotions, she felt something.

"Yuzu," she stopped moving and rambling altogether, it was the effect of him calling her by her name. "I love you," her eyes teared up, but they lit up like the sun with so much life as he said those words. He gently pried her hands off his shirt and kissed them, before he scooped her face and kissed the top of her head and pulled her to an embrace again.

"…I love you, Ulquiorra-kun,"

**4 years later…**

At the current age of 18 Kurosaki Yuzu was living with Ulquiorra Cifer, you're wondering why…Otou-san had packed her things one morning and told her she was old enough to live with her 'husband' and that daddy would come visit from Soul Society leaving her speechless standing on the doorway. That had been 2 days ago, while it was true that they had married on her 16th birthday: they hadn't been intimate.

Orihime-chan's insisting about wanting to see mini-Ulquiorra's and Yuzu-chan's had been getting to her and she was embarrassed because she had no idea of what to do in that sort of situation. Otou-san had been pressing for Grandchildren as well so personally, she thinks all of this ruckus is to push them to doing 'ecchi things' and she's too nervous to even imagine such things.

"The woman is here to see you," she was snapped out of her trail of thoughts by _his_ voice, with a smile she stood and shut the Book she had been reading and stood.

"Yuzu-chan ohayo!"

"Ohayo, Orihime-chan," inviting the 22 year old into the Kitchen she offered Tea, when Ulquiorra was gone Orihime looked at her with an excited glint.

"Have you done it already?"

SPRAY!

"Orihime-chan!" she coughed and choked trying to get air into her lungs, "I…I'm not…I don't know anything about it a…and I…its too embarrassing!" she cried, Orihime patted the teen's head reassuringly. Yuzu had graduated High School 3 days ago, that was why her father kicked her out of the House and everyone had been anxiously waiting for them to have children ever since 2 years ago.

But nothing came, they lived in separate houses; how were they supposed to have children that way!?

"…" on the hallway stood the Cuarta Espada hearing the conversation.


	19. Gin Returns

**Warning there will be Lemons in this Chapter, if you do not want to read then don't read!**

* * *

Yuzu found it strange that Ulquiorra had been starring onto space since ever since Orihime-chan visited, but at the moment she didn't have to worry too much of it since Rangiku-san and Gin would be coming for a Mission in the World of the Living and she offered the guest room since Orihime-chan was living in the University Dorms and so now, she was waiting for their arrival. There was a knock at the door, "ah!" she ran towards the door and opened it before smiling widely, "Rangiku-san!"

"Yuzu-chan!" the voluptuous woman pulled her to a hug, she tried to breathe as the woman released her, "Gin will be coming in a few minutes, why don't you show me around?"

"Hai," although the house was probably as big as the Clinic the rooms were in a different order than they had been at her previous home. Rangiku liked it nonetheless, they talked and made Lunch and it was then that Gin arrived carrying all kinds of color rolls of cloth, "are you going to make something?" she asked confused as she helped the man carry the things to the room they'd be staying in, he gave her his trademark mocking grin.

"Silence is golden Yu-chan," he said raising his finger to his lips,

They were up to something.

What she did not know was that Rangiku plotted with her father and now the woman was free to dress her up like a Doll as much as she pleased. It was fun at first, but when the outfits began to get shorter or more revealing Ulquiorra wouldn't meet her eye and her own face was burning in embarrassment. During the night there was tension and it was difficult to go to sleep, this seemed to encourage both Shinigami further.

"Yu-chan!" she jumped at the irritation in Gin Ichimaru's voice, in fact it was very rare that she was feeling scared. Orihime looked up at the Shinigami, "come with me," she squeaked as he pulled her up the stairs, Yuzu was mortified at the outfit she was given, it was a Lolita Cosplay and it was _too short_! Rangiku's looked excited and Gin looked pleased, "with this he won't be able to resist," the Shinigami said.

"W…What!?" she squeaked,

"Come now Yuzu-chan," Rangiku practically purred as she leaned close to her, tapping her nose, "if one does not ignite the flame, there won't be any passion," her face turned red and the Lieutenant happily pulled her to a chair to do her hair and make-up.

The dress wasn't really a dress, it consisted of a two piece clothing, on the top was a white belly shirt with ruffles on the short sleeves and a dark green colored corset-like lace top and the skirt was pleated falling just below her waist and connected with the top with two strips of cloth at her sides, she had black thigh high stockings that were attached to the belt of her underwear and her hair was curled in thick lose curls and half pinned up with a fedora black small hat pinned to the side of her head.

"Its perfect!" the Lieutenant pulled her down the stairs despite her meek protests with a whistling Gin behind her, Orihime gasped and blushed looking excited about her outfit, "what do you think Ulquiorra?" he wasn't looking at them rather the wall, Gin tilted his head and then set his hands on the teen's shoulders leading her towards the Arrancar who looked the other way.

"Whatcha think?"

"…"

"Ulquiorra-kun?" Yuzu was beginning to worry, Gin sweat dropped realizing that the Arrancar had been holding back for her sake and not his own. "Ulquiorra-kun!" she took his face in her hands and gave him a concerned look, "what's the matter you've been acting strange the past few days?" he stood walking away and then leaned against the wall as he nearly collapsed, "Ulquiorra-kun!" he was shaking…

"Fu, fu, fu mission complete," Orihime blushed rushed saying her goodbyes as both Shinigami cheerfully waved the teen of to deal with the matter at hand.

"Ulquiorra-kun, what's the matter!?" he turned to give her a look that paralyzed her,

"I restrained myself for your sake," he said making her face go red, "yet you fall prey to their games quite easily," his eyes trailed her body hungrily making her heart beat almost painfully in her chest, "there is a limit to everything and I met mine," before she could say anything, he moved forward so quickly and claimed her lips in a passionate and almost starving manner that quickly left her breathless.

"Ulqui..." she trembled in his arms and it wasn't because she was frightened, she was terrified! What if she did something wrong? What if she wasn't good enough? Those worries were thrown out the window as soon as he lifted her off the floor and sat her on his lap in which her face colored at his arousal and they hadn't done _ANYTHING_ for him to get like this.

"Don't think," he whispered against her lips and she closed her eyes and melted into the desire of him. All the while he had lost control of his limit, it did not mean that he would rush things; that would serve to frighten her and he wanted to do things right because it would be her first time and apparently humans held that in very high regard, while they were husband and wife he had come to learn many things about her and she did _not_ touch herself like most girls her age would have.

It just meant her innocence was completely _intact_.

He would not take that for granted.

Yuzu stumbled a little before falling back in the bed her hair coming undone, the hat was thrown off as he leaned over her, tugging at the shirt undoing a few buttons. He kissed her again with equal passion as before, her pulse raced as he pulled away, lips brushing almost teasingly against her jaw and down her neck nibbling at the sensitive skin there gaining a whimper in response.

His hand traveled from her waist, his fingertips barely brushing against her skin to her leg and pulled it up, her foot rested against the mattress as he did the same with her other leg and his mouth began tracing her skin and his teeth grazed her collar brining shivers to her skin. His hands began to roam over her body taking every curve of her body, her hand trembled as it reached forward to touch his chest startling him at her bold action.

He took a glance at her expression and nearly lost it, her face was clouded with desire, a light flush covering her cheeks, lips parted with short breaths and her brown eyes glazed over in lust. He gripped the sheets tightly to regain his control as her hands fumbled with his shirt to open it, he leaned over to claim her mouth his tongue showing no mercy as he showed the raw passion he held for her.

The long minutes stretched and the moonlight began to fill the room, nearly an hour of kisses and caresses and their clothes had yet to be shed. He would no longer wait, he desired her with every cell in his body, he craved for her warm body, wanting nothing more than to ravish her and watch her come undone in his arms. After a particular moan from her, he was ready to explode, his arousal restrained in his pants painfully.

With one knee between her legs he leaned forward with his mouth on her neck and reached down to tug at the lace on both sides of the skirt and threw the cloth behind him taking notice of her dampened black lacy underwear without a doubt chosen by the Shinigami Lieutenant. He smirked just barely at her mewl as his knee brushed against her lower regions, his hand reached forward to undo the lace on the center of her chest and the corset came undone and he threw off the white shirt leaving her in undergarments.

He slid off his shirt and leaned once again down and this time she clung onto him, he wasn't shy about pleasuring her and while her face was crimson while his fingers worked inside her to prepare her, hearing her say his name over and over did little to control himself, she squeaked as he suddenly pounced on her.

Enough waiting, he was boiling with lust and desire for her.

Sitting on his knees on the mattress he pulled her legs close holding them at his waist as he nudged the generous bulge coming from his pants against her lower regions, his eyes dark with lust, breathing in short breaths, making her stare at him surprise for such blunt action. "Do you want me now?" this earned him a pillow to the face and her face crimson in embarrassment.

"Don't say grotesque things like that!" she was too embarrassed to admit to the fact that seeing him like that aroused her. Kami, what was wrong with her!? He didn't seemed affected by her outburst, he gave her the pillow to hug if she was embarrassed. However, what she did not know was that by not seeing, his touch was far more stimulating. Well, after the whole experience a few things came out of it, Ulquiorra used Murcielago to throw Rangiku-san and Gin out, she was pregnant and Orihime got her lifelong dream of being a godmother.

She underestimated Ulquiorra's desire for her, just because she was pregnant didn't mean he _wouldn't _touch her and he went as far as to say that sexual relationships was good for childbirth!


	20. 10 years later

**I'm replacing the last Chapter, I didn't like the ending so much. I made Soul Society look evil so I probably won't be continuing the Sequel anytime soon.**

**Thanks for following my Story.**

**-Kaname Hatake**

* * *

It was in January 4th when her beautiful children were born, fraternal twins as in a boy and a girl. Kaimu & Kairi. Both inherited their father's thick messy black hair, Kaimu had hazel eyes and Kairi had amber eyes with fair skin, it was then that she noticed that Ulquiorra had become more open with his emotions after their birth. The sudden tenderness he displayed when carrying one of them or both, or the small curve of a smile on his lips, the glow in his emerald eyes.

Orihime-chan stated that he looked more handsome.

Her glare was justified.

When the twins were 4, she had another child a boy who inherited her light caramel brown hair and his father's emerald eyes. His name was Katsuki. Uryu, who had married Orihime-chan at the age of 23 became the godfather (personally, she saw this outcome coming) and their own child Akari was only a month older than her son. And now it had been a few years since his birth, he would be starting Kindergarten.

"Ulquiorra-kun, is Kaimu ready?" she called out, after the birth of the twins they obviously needed space and after 5 years living in his home, Ulquiorra bought a mansion. It was unnecessary, but he insisted and the structure was modified into similar of Las Noches, she didn't mind the remodeling, in fact, the white of the walls and light silver of the ceiling and, grey-blue tiles brought her a sense of peace.

"He is," came the reply from the door as she finished helping Katsuki put his shoes on, he was adorable!

"Time to go then!" while they still lived in Naruki City at the age of 28, she still retained her youthful appearance something that her father often joked about having immortal genes. Ha! "Ne, Katsuki," she said crouching on front of her nervous 6 year old, "don't worry, Akari-chan will be here soon" he gave a nervous nod he wouldn't stop fidgeting and he paled at the sight of other girls squealing. Her son was the epitome of a 'beautiful boy' because he inherited most of his looks from her, in which brought fan girls.

The issue is: Katsuki is a very shy person.

"Ulquiorra! Yuzu-chan!" the voice made her turn and smile widely at the duo, she waved and a familiar purple haired girl with beautiful blue eyes came towards them wearing her cute blue school uniform dress and a round-dome sailor hat on her head. "Hello there, Katsuki-kun," Orihime greeted,

"H…Hello,"

"Yuzu-chan," Uryu greeted her

"Uryu-kun," he gave a nod the Arrancar's way. They day had gone by so perfectly that she never imagined that'd be the day that they would be ripped away from their children by the very people who once swore allegiance to her family. "I can make some curry today, or if you want…"

"Ramen!" all 3 chorused,

"Ramen it is," she giggled, she flinched sensing a hostile Reiatsu, Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed and they were suddenly surrounded by Hollows and as they prepare to defend their children they're cut down and a familiar young looking orangette is standing on front of them with two Zanpakuto in hands and a familar small grin with fiery brown-amber eyes, "Onii-chan!" she greeted with a smile, he sealed his Zanpakuto and sheathed them in his sash as he walked towards her.

"Onii...chan...?" Katsuki questioned, those powerful eyes turned his way and he froze.

"Huh? You have another kid Yuzu?" Ichigo questioned and said kid hid behind his siblings, "shy huh? Do you remember when you did that when we went out with Okaa-san and Oyaji? You always hid behind me," the Shinigami teased making her flush in embarrassment.

"Katsuki come here," the boy shook his head, "Katsuki," he turned and the orangette was crouched on front of him with a curious expression that caused the toddler's face to flare with a blush.

"He's shyer than you were at his age," Ichigo mused, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm Yu-your mother's elder brother," he introduced himself making the boy still, he perked up _'mama's brother?'_ his mother always spoke of her beloved 'Onii-chan' with so much fondness that she was curious about this uncle of his, but there was this intensity about said uncle's gaze that made him squirm.

"Ka...Katsuki Ciffer," he mumbled,

"Geez, what did you do to this kid?" Ichigo asked picking the boy up in arms who flustered once more, Yuzu giggled as her brother held Katsuki at arm's length as he took in his appearance, "looks like those kids that are cuter than girls from manga," he stated this earned him a smack on the back of his head, "hey!" Ulquiorra rescued his son from further embarrassment and shot the Shinigami a glare.

"Why don't we take this at home, I'll make Ramen today," Yuzu said,

"Huh? Uhh..." Ichigo looked at the time in his Deireinshiki, "sure, I have 2 hours before I go back and its been 7 years since I last saw you," it was on the twins 2nd birthday that he last saw his sister, since Captains didn't really have to take any missions it was difficult to come to the World of the Living. They caught up in what happened since they last saw each other, like the fact he had married 'the midget' 5 years ago and he was going to become a father soon. Again.

"I have a son, he's 4 Byakuya named him after his old man, Sojun and Rukia wants to name our daughter after Okaa-san, Oyaji agreed," Ichigo informed, "I almost forgot, Gin and Rangiku-san had a daughter last month and they're gonna take a vacation here for a year," her brows raised.

"How did they get permission for that?" Yuzu asked surprised,

"My guess Central 46 is scared of Gin considering what happened to the ones before them," she sweat dropped and they both knew that Gin was a sly, cunning man. "I wouldn't be too surprised if they come to mooch off you, so keep an eye out." Ichigo stated, "Urahara-san said something was strange with your Reiatsu so I came to look for you, Hollows are usually getting drawn towards you," he told her the reason behind his mission once he panicked over her living in a Mansion.

"Me?" she blinked in confusion, "I suppose it might be because of _that_..." she trailed off,

"That?" he echoed.

"Well, you see..." Yuzu giggled setting a hand over her belly, "I'm pregnant."

"What!?"


End file.
